Season's Surprises
by Estrelle Buscador
Summary: The holiday season - and Phoebe's wedding - brings the whole gang together during the Christmas holidays. Nothing with this gang is ever boring, and several secrets come to light in all the festivity and fun. Solid fluffy goodness.
1. Death Threats and Exam Results

Here is my brand-new Hey Arnold story! I hope that you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters.

* * *

"I'm going to kill her!"

The ferocity of the voice, which was followed by a solid thud, would have frightened most people but Arnold was used to it. Calmly, he turned from the sink where he was washing the lunch dishes to face the kitchen table where his wife was sitting, her head on the table top. None of her face could be seen as tendrils of blonde hair were splayed out in every direction. He grinned at her and dried his hands off on his pants. "Watch it, honey, you don't want to damage the table. It's a fine antique."

Helga whipped her head off the table, her hair flying, and shot him a glare that would have sent full-grown tigers running for cover. As it was, her husband of six months simply grinned more widely at her, crossed his arms across his chest, and leaned casually against the sink.

"A fine antique?" She skeptically shot back at him.

She had a point there. The table was certainly an antique, but it was far from fine – the top had a good number of scratches across its surface and it made a highly suspicious creaking noise whenever people sitting around it moved too quickly. It was the one eyesore in the otherwise pleasant but modestly furnished apartment. Soon after the two had returned from their honeymoon, they had moved to the apartment which was located in the quiet side of Hillwood. There had been a flurry of housewarming parties upon their return, and their friends and families had provided them with gently used furniture, knowing that between Helga's burgeoning writing career and Arnold's continued schooling to become a psychiatrist, they were a little short on money. The end result was a comfortable, eclectic environment that felt somehow seamless – except for the one jarring note that was the table. But no amount of coaxing from Arnold could convince Helga to give up the table – it was on that table that she'd written her first novel when she'd roomed with Phoebe during college. As much as she tried to contain it, Helga was incredibly sentimental.

Arnold thought about pointing that out, but decided not to press the issue. Instead he asked, "Who are you talking about?"

Helga looked at his grinning face. "You know very well who I'm talking about, Football Head! I'm going to kill her."

Arnold walked over to the table and began rubbing her shoulders. "No, you're not."

"Oh, yeah? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

"I can do better than that – I'll give you three." He sat down beside her. "One, she's your best friend. Two, you volunteered. And three," he reached over and gently lifted her chin until she was looking him in the eyes, "I think it would put a real damper on the wedding if you killed the bride."

"Arnold!" She tried to sound indignant but couldn't keep from erupting into giggles, and the irritation seemed to drain from her body.

"That's better, Helga. Why do you let yourself get so stressed about such a happy occasion?"

"Because I'm the only one doing the major planning!" She cried out with an amused tone as she bashed her head back onto the table. Arnold couldn't keep from rolling his eyes affectionately at his wife's antics. It occurred to him, not for the first time, that when the literary world had gained Helga as a compatriot the theatrical world had suffered a great loss.

The happy occasion in question was one that had been heavily awaited since the old gang had been together in middle school – Gerald and Phoebe were finally getting married. It had been a running joke among their friends that the couple that had been together the longest was the last to actually tie the knot; except for Harold and Rhonda all the other couples had been married off. The happy couple did not get particularly ruffled by the teasing; Gerald would just laugh it off and Phoebe would simply outline all the logical reasons why they decided to wait – one major one being that she had only just recently finished her residency and that getting married when she was so preoccupied would make the day more of a hassle more than a joy. Now that Phoebe had finally achieved her long-desired goal of being a pediatric surgeon, she felt more prepared to put full focus on the upcoming nuptials.

The one unforeseen wrench in the works was that Phoebe's reputation in the medical community was unnaturally renowned for her young age, and she had immediately been snapped up by the nearby Hillwood Medical Hospital which sucked up a great deal of her time. Phoebe had been disappointed that she couldn't give the kind of attention she'd wanted to give to her wedding, but she loved her little charges and wouldn't have given them up for anything.

That was where Helga had come in.

"What do you mean, you're just going to get married at the courthouse?" Helga had heatedly asked her friend at one of their weekly coffee talks.

Phoebe had calmly sipped from her coffee cup before setting it down and lacing her fingers in her lap. "It's for the best, Helga. I don't have the time to plan one out, and it would need to be big so that everybody could come. It's easier this way."

"But Phebes," Helga had continued, her eyes softening as she reached across the table to touch Phoebe's arm, "you've wanted a big wedding ever since we were little. How can you give that up?"

Phoebe smiled. "We're still getting married, and we still love each other. That's all that really matters, Helga." Her nonchalant tone would have convinced most, but Helga knew her well enough to see the regret lingering at the back of her eyes.

"Tell you what, Phebes, I'll plan it for you!"

"What?" Phoebe looked up, excitement apparent in her face. "That's sweet, Helga, but you don't need to – "

"Save it, Phebes. You planned my wedding, so now's my chance to return the favor. Besides," she smiled, "what else could I do for my best friend?"

"Oh, thank you, Helga!" Phoebe fiercely hugged Helga, who awkwardly patted her on the back. "That's wonderful!"

"Hey, don't mention it. Just leave it all to me."

Those words, simply spoken, would come back to haunt her. Planning a wedding took a lot more time than she had been expecting, and the tension was increasing. Phoebe and Gerald took on a lot of the responsibilities, and Arnold helped when he could – but Phoebe was busy in the hospital, Gerald had his hands full with the high school boys he coached, and Arnold was wrapping up his own residency and studying for the licensing exam. Most had sad it was madness to get married before he finished his schooling, but the two of them had made it work, and they were now awaiting the results of the examination. All that meant was that Helga had been hampered with most of the details. She had been doing well, but with the wedding in just three weeks the strain was starting to tell.

Helga shook her head as she looked down at the hotel reservations in front of her on the table. "This would have been a lot less difficult if Phoebe hadn't been so dumb."

"Dumb?" Arnold laughed, "You do realize that you're talking about our valedictorian?"

Helga shrugged and grinned, "Well, how else do you explain having the wedding one week before Christmas?"

"She wanted to give everyone the opportunity to make it that lives out of town."

"It also means that it was nearly impossible to get hall reservations. And don't even get me started on hotel rooms…"

"Helga." Helga looked up at him. "It's nearly done. Why are you so worried?"

She shrugged. "I don't know – I guess I'm just afraid that I'm going to mess it up."

Arnold raised an eyebrow and then brought his chair over next to hers. Gently, he guided her onto his lap and began rubbing her back soothingly. She relaxed at the touch and smiled up at him – the loving, compassionate look in his eyes nearly made her melt. "You can do it, Helga," he said in a tone both bracing and gentle, "you can do anything."

She sighed and leaned against his chest, "You're still annoyingly optimistic, Arnold."

Arnold chuckled. "I know," he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "but that's what you love about me, right?"

She smiled up at him, arching one eyebrow. "Well, not exactly…"

He chuckled again, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. "Well, how about this?"

Arnold gently tilted her head towards his and kissed her. She turned to better face him and wound her arms around his neck. They sat in this thoroughly enjoyable fashion for several moments before a loud honk from the street interrupted them. Arnold looked out the window to see the mailman leaning out of his truck window, waving a bundle of letters towards the window.

"That's weird," Arnold puzzled, "he's never done that before."

"Are you going to go out, then?"

Arnold sighed, "I'd better. He's blocking traffic where he is – I guess I'll see what the fuss is about." He gave her lips another affectionate touch before easing her back onto her chair and standing up. With long strides he left the kitchen and Helga heard the front door slam.

She was about to look outside, where a great deal of traffic was building around the small mail truck that had somehow taken up the better part of two lanes, when her cell phone rang. She quickly picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "Hey Phoebe. Got off early today?"

There was a silence. "Well, that's good. So, what's up?"

"Free time? Yeah, I'm getting nowhere on the book. Want me to go to your house, or you want to come here?"

The door closed, and Helga looked up to see Arnold walking into the kitchen with the wad of letters clutched in his hands like they were a lifeline. He was staring down at the envelopes as though they were about to burst into flames. "Phebes, let me call you back." She ended the call, and put the phone back on the table. "Arnold, what is it?"

He numbly sat down at the table and let all the letters slip to the tabletop except for the top one which remained tightly held in his fingers. "The exam results are in. The mailman stopped especially to get them here fast."

"Oh Arnold, that's great!" Helga smiled, but then frowned slightly at his unchanging expression. "Isn't it?"

The envelope shook slightly. "I thought so. But…what if I didn't pass, what are we going to do? I'll have to take it again and who knows how long that would take?"

"I'm sure you did fine, Arnold." Now she was the one scooting close and rubbing his shoulders reassuringly.

"But what if I didn't? This isn't the kind of first Christmas together I wanted for you – you deserve better."

"I don't deserve better – I have you. That's all I need. And this is all pointless because you passed, Football Head!"

The use of the old nickname made him laugh. "Now who's being overly optimistic?"

"It comes from being married to you. Just open it!"

Arnold took a deep breath, and then slit the envelope open. He quickly read the letter's contents and then slumped back into his chair, although it was impossible to tell from his face whether it was from relief or dejection.

"Arnold?" Helga ventured tentatively, "Are you okay?"

"No." He said in a flat voice.

"Oh, Arnold…" She moved to hug him, but was suddenly unable to.

Quicker than she thought he could move, Arnold had jumped up and swept her into his arms. "I'm fantastic! I passed, Helga, I passed!" He began spinning her around and soon her relieved laughter blended with his ecstatic yells of joy. "I did it!"

"I knew you could!" Helga yelled back, laughing, but then sobered her voice enough to say, "But could you put me down? I'm getting dizzy."

He obliged, and she turned to kiss him soundly on the lips. "This calls for a celebration. Should we call the others? Have a big party?"

Arnold smiled down at her. "Not just now. Could we celebrate tonight, just the two of us?"

"Why not? Could you go pick up some stuff at the butcher's? I'll make a special dinner."

"Sounds good to me. What should I get?"

"Hold on a minute." She quickly grabbed a pencil and scribbled some instructions on a notepad before folding it and handing it to Arnold. "Just give this to Harold and he'll get what I need. Don't peek – it's a surprise."

Arnold grinned, "Okay. I warn you, though, it may take a while – I don't know if I can keep this under wraps."

"Then don't, Football Head. This is something to proud of, so you can stop being so painfully modest for once and brag about it, at least a little!"

He laughed. "Fine. See you in a little bit." He hurried over to the door and went outside.

Helga picked up the phone and made a call. "Phoebe, I'm back. You want to come over to talk about the plans? Arnold's gone out, and there's something I need to talk with you about that he can't hear." She laughed, "Well, I don't want to spill the secret just yet. Come on over."

She hung up the phone and smiled to herself. Not too much longer, and she would be able to tell Arnold everything. It was only three weeks until Christmas…she just hoped she could last that long.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, what secret? You'll have to wait and see.

Anyway, that's the end of the first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading, and now please review! (Also, I am looking for suggestions for Arnold's congratulatory meal...I am still not sure what it should be - it's as much a surprise to me as it is to him right now!)


	2. Confidential Conversations

Greetings Readers! Here's the next chapter of Season's Surprises!

Thanks so much for reading! And a special thanks to those who have reviewed:

**NintendoGal55**: Thanks! It'll go well; she doesn't give herself enough credit! As to what she's planning, I hope it's as good as you think! I've had some good suggestions for the meal, but if any come to mind, feel free to make a suggestion!  
**loonytunecrazy: **Grazie. Yeah, I pretty much just write fluff...but I enjoy it, hehe. That's a very good guess, you'll have to wait and see!  
**evilbeckles: **Thanks! That would be a pretty good surprise; you'll have to keep reading to find out!  
**Rocket22**: Merci. I'll try to - school's started up so I have less time to write, but I'll try to keep steady updates.  
**acosta perez jose ramiro**: Thanks for the suggestions - I really appreciate them! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters. It saddens me.

* * *

It took a good ten minutes of walking before Arnold found himself on a street corner that was completely devoid of people, and he stopped to survey his surroundings a moment. When he was sure that he was alone, he no longer bothered to hold in that which had threatened to split his head open.

"I PASSED THE TEST!"

His uncharacteristically loud shriek rand and echoed throughout the alleys, and a flock of pigeons taking refuge under a bus stop flew away, squawking in indignation. Arnold bit back a guilty grin as he watched their rapid flight, remembering how the Pigeon Man would admonish people for scaring his friends. _I'm sorry, _he thought, _but I didn't mean to – I am just very excited!_

Shaking off the guilt, he continued making his way down the streets to the butcher shop. Driving the car would have taken a lot less time but he didn't want to waste the gas; besides, he liked taking time to walk the city. It gave him more time to notice those little aspects of the city – his city – that blurred and were missed when sped by in a car. He smiled at the pale chalk-scratched hopscotch squares on the pavement and stepped carefully around the childish drawings drawn with bold, strong strokes.

Arnold could remember those games of his childhood so easily on his walks through the city. They gave him the chance to appreciate what had remained the same and muse over what had changed. He walked by the bar where he and Gerald had played hooky on the night they were fruits in the school play and saw that it was much the same as it had been, although a large sign was posted barring mirrors from entering. He grinned at the memory of the two of them playing pool to the rowdy approval of the men there, and wondered just how drunk they had been to let two fourth graders there in the first place. He continued on his way, passing the opera house and the subway station.

It still saddened him a little when he walked past where Chez Paris used to stand, because the elegant tables and subdued lighting had been replaced by plastic booths and neon overhead lights. The little French restaurant had been bought out a few years ago by a dime-a-dozen burger chain, and that meant no more opportunities to relive his and Helga's first date. He really had been terribly oblivious when he was ten; he had sat across from her and spoken with her for over half an hour and was unable to discover who she was. On the other hand, it would have taken a great stretch of the imagination to connect the calm, contemplative, beautiful 'Cecile' with the fiery, combative, fierce Helga who, quite frankly, seemed to despise him. 'Cecile' had been tucked away in a back corner of his mind, her memory not surfacing much beyond that Valentine's Day, and he hadn't made the connection to Helga even when they'd started dating. It had been a not unpleasant shock when, one day that they'd gone on a picnic, she'd let her hair loose from her ponytail and it fell across her eyes as she laughed and he could see Cecile. He'd tentatively approached her about it, and her embarrassed blush gave him all the answers he needed. Their next date was at Chez Paris, and several others followed when Arnold wanted to be especially romantic. But there would be no more secluded, candlelit dinners there.

That wasn't all that had changed in the years that had passed since their school days: Mrs. Vitello's flower shop that once brimmed was now boarded up and silent. The energetic, bird-like woman who had let Arnold and Gerald work in her shop had been gathered to her final reward soon after the gang had gone off to their separate colleges. Several had been able to make it back in time for the funeral, and it was the general consensus that she would have smiled at the beautiful flowers layered across her final resting place and adorning her tombstone.

Arnold felt himself sinking into a light depression at the memory, and he was pleased to be broken out of it by a series of gleeful yells and boisterous laughter. He stood beside the vacant lot and watched with amusement the schoolchildren enjoying themselves in a rowdy game of football. There was a decided chill in the air and their faces were red and flushed, but he noticed that none of them were wearing coats or scarves. He grinned when his eyes fell upon the mound of coats on the sidelines where, if memory served, they would have discarded them as soon as they arrived. _Some things never change_, he thought to himself as he remembered how he and the others had done the same with the coats they had been admonished to wear by protective parents. _I wonder if the parents ever found out we did that…_

Yes, it was a relief to see that some things never changed. Arnold walked up to Mr. Green's butcher shop and stood a minute looking at the front of the building. Besides a fresh coat of paint, it looked much the same as it did when he ran errands for his grandmother there, or when Harold had begun his apprenticeship.

_Speaking of Harold,_ Arnold thought to himself as he stepped into the shop, making the bell above the door ring, _where is he?_ When Mr. Green had retired a few years before, Harold had inherited the shop from him after years of his apprenticeship. Things had been relatively unchanged since Mr. Green's retirement, as Harold's respect and admiration for his mentor was obvious, although Harold was able to serve more customers due to his youth and there were a great deal more kosher options.

"Just a moment, please!" Harold called in what his friends labeled his 'shop' voice as he came out from the walk-in freezer, rubbing his hands on his apron. "And how may I help –" He stopped when he saw Arnold, his face creasing in recognition, and his normal voice boomed in greeting, "Hey Arnold! How're ya doing?"

"Pretty good, actually. How about you?"

"Getting by. You come to visit, or do you have an order?"

"Oh yeah." Arnold pulled the folded paper from his pocket. "Helga wanted me to give you this."

Harold raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he took the paper and opened it. He gave a low whistle. "Wow. That's fancy."

"What is it?" Arnold asked.

"Uh-uh." Harold shook his head and tapped the paper. "She says not to tell you, and I do not need your wife coming after me." He laughed, and then leveled a curious look at Arnold, "But this is fancy – what's the occasion?"

"Well…" Arnold rubbed his neck awkwardly, "I got my exam results back today, and I passed."

"No kidding!" Harold reached over the counter and gave his friend a hearty slap on the back. "Congratulations!"

Arnold stepped forward – years of athletics and hauling meat had made Harold incredibly strong and even as a full-grown man he couldn't withstand the force of the blow. He laughed as he regained his balance, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Harold grinned as he put the folded paper in his apron pocket. "You've got to let me give you a deal."

"That's a nice offer, Harold, but you don't have to –"

"Knock it off, Arnold. I want to do something, and business has never been better."

He had a point there. With a few exceptions, Harold so far was the most successful financially of the old crowd, in spite of the fact that he had never gone to college. It had certainly helped that he did not have school loans to have to pay back – and business was booming.

Arnold nodded in thanks and Harold walked back to the freezer before returning with a large white box. He turned to the dicing board, removed the mystery meat from its wrappings, and began cutting it. Arnold had hoped that he could have watched the process so he could have made some guesses about the surprise, but Harold was working with his back to him and he couldn't see anything. "Couldn't you just give me a hint?" He asked.

"Nope." Harold continued chopping and weighing.

"Come on, what would it hurt?"

"My legs, my head, my arms, whatever pride I have left once Helga's done with me…no dice." Harold turned around to face Arnold just in time for his face to nearly split in an immense yawn.

Arnold furrowed his eyebrows. "Why so tired? Long night?"

"Sort of." He yawned again, a much smaller yawn, and continued, "Rhonda called last night, but she forgot about the time change so she called around three in the morning." Harold's girlfriend was currently in Milan, overseeing the debut of her new fashion line. It was a great honor for a designer so young and Harold was proud of her, but he clearly regretted the separation.

Arnold frowned, "But why didn't you tell her what time it was?"

"I was going to, but…" he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Comprehension dawned. "But you didn't want to stop talking to her?"

Harold simultaneously nodded and shrugged. "I really miss her, I guess."

"Well, yeah. A month is a long time." Arnold smiled sympathetically. "When is she getting back?"

"A week before the wedding, in the afternoon. I'm closing the shop to pick her up from the airport."

"It's good that she's making it back in time."

"Yeah, Phoebe's her friend and she wouldn't miss the wedding for everything."

"Speaking of weddings…" Arnold ventured, "Are we going to be hearing any bells in your near future?"

Harold groaned. "You and my mother. No, I haven't proposed to her yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if us getting married is such a good idea."

"Why would you say that, Harold? You two have been together for years."

"Look. Just think of the holiday season…everyone else is going home to celebrate one holiday, we're balancing two. We go to her house and sing Christmas carols before going to my parents' to chant Chanukah prayers. We light the menorah before going to services at her church. We're just so different."

"That never bothered you before." Arnold said.

"Maybe it's all the weddings that make me think of it. What do I have to offer her? I mean, I own a good business and I'm happy with how I live – but it's not the life she's used to; that's not a life I can give her. She comes from a world of champagne and caviar and, no matter how I try, I'm just a guy of beer and brats. I can't change that."

Arnold considered putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, but the stiffness in Harold's posture seemed to discourage it. He settled for placing both hands on the counter as he said, "What if she doesn't want you to?" Harold looked confused, so he continued, "She's been dating you for years – she's noticed all these differences too. You can't tell me that you think that she'd still be here if she didn't want to be. Look," his eyes grew serious, "do you love her?"

A dull flush rose in Harold's cheeks as he busied himself in wiping his hands on his apron. His gruff "yeah" was almost a hoarse whisper.

"Then that's all that matters. Don't worry about all that other stuff, it'll work out. Focus on everything that really matters and you'll be fine. And if you ever get around to proposing," he suddenly grinned cheekily, "give me a heads up. Helga and I have a bet on."

All the stiffness left his posture as Harold gave a rich rumble of laughter and whacked Arnold on the back again. "No wonder you became a shrink – you always know just what to say. Thanks."

"Thanks – I think." Arnold rubbed his shoulder, wincing. "You know, you could show how thankful you were if you'd just tell me – "

Harold's laugher grew louder, if that was possible, and he turned back to his work. "Nice try."

"Come on!"

"Mm, mm, mm. Arnold, my man, you'd better not be trying to ruin your surprise. Helga'd kill you."

In their discussion, Arnold and Harold had both missed the entrance of another person into the shop, and Arnold turned with some surprised to look into the face of his best friend. "Gerald, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing you're doing, I assume, just picking up an order." He looked in Harold's direction. "Hey Harold."

"Hey, Gerald." Harold replied, not turning from his work.

"So, you got your results today? Good going, man!" Gerald cuffed him on the shoulder.

Arnold hid the wince as he rubbed his increasingly sore shoulder. "Thanks. But how did you know?"

"Phoebe." Gerald said, "She called me after Helga called her, and said you'd be here – that's why I decided to come for my order now. Come on, let me buy a drink to celebrate."

"Why not?" Arnold turned to face Harold, "Is it okay if I leave my order here awhile longer?"

"Oh, sure." Harold tried to sound long-suffering without success. "Just leave me here alone. I'm used to it."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Want us to bring you something?"

"I wouldn't complain…"

Arnold laughed. "Okay, then," he said as he walked to the door, "guess we'll see you in a little while."

Harold smiled as he heard the bell ring as his two friends left his shop.

···

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Helga put down her glass of iced tea and barely kept from grinning at her friend. Unfortunately for Phoebe, she looked so cute when she was trying to seem fierce. "I'm sorry, Phebes. I just wanted to make sure before I told anyone. I mean, I haven't even told Arnold yet."

Phoebe kept her arms crossed, but her gaze visibly softened. "I just wish you would have told me; I could've helped."

Helga laughed. "Phoebe, I appreciate it, but there's some things I don't need a best friend's help with."

"I suppose…so how is everything else going for you?"

"Fine – if you don't count planning your wedding."

"Hey, you offered!"

She laughed again, "Yeah, I know. I'm just messing with you. I still can't get how you were about to plan most of mine when you were still finishing your residency."

Phoebe shrugged, "It was nothing, really."

"No, Phebes, it was everything. I just hope your wedding will be as happy as mine was."

Phoebe blushed. "I'm sure it will be. I'm so excited!"

"Just think, in two weeks you'll be Mrs. Dr. Gerald Johannsen. Or would that be Dr. Phoebe Johanssen?" Helga squinted in thought. "Or would it be Dr Hyerdahl-Johannsen?"

Phoebe laughed. "Well, to my kids, I am and will always be Dr. Phoebe. Simple, easy. But as for my other colleagues," a surprisingly devious smile spread across her mouth, "I will be Dr. Hyerdahl-Johannsen."

Helga laughed appreciatively. She knew how frustrating it had been for Phoebe in her first few weeks at the hospital. Some of her fellow doctors had been a little condescending towards her given her almost timid demeanor and her small stature, completely ignoring her credentials, and Phoebe was clearly salivating at the opportunity of tripping them up with her longer name. "I wonder how Gerald feels about his name being used like that?"

"He's the one who suggested it! We were just talking about it when he left for the butcher's."

"That's where Arnold is," Helga frowned slightly, "I wonder what's taking them so long."

···

"I hope that I haven't been gone too long." Arnold thought as he twisted slightly on the bar stool.

"Hey, don't worry." Gerald replied from the bar stool beside him, "Phoebe probably went over to your apartment after I left for Harold's. They're probably glad for the time to have," he shuddered, "girl talk."

Arnold grinned. "Well, then, no worries. She probably has barely noticed I'm gone."

The bar keeper leaned towards them. "One Guinness, one Yahoo?" At their nods, he swung two glass mugs across the wood bar and with a practiced gesture both caught them by the handles. Gerald took a gulp of Guinness and wiped his upper lip as he watched Arnold take an equally large gulp of soda before placing his mug on the bar."

"You know," Gerald joked, "when I said I would buy you a drink, soda wasn't quite what I had in mind."

Arnold shrugged. "Hey, I just got licensed – last thing I need is a rumor to get started that I'm some kind of an alcoholic. I'd never get into a practice."

"Uh-huh." Gerald rolled his eyes, "Arnold, you never drink anyway. Last time I saw you drink was champagne at your wedding."

"I guess I'm not much of a drinker." He placed a finger on the surface of his glass and traced a line in the condensation.

"So…no drunken, wild bachelor party for me?"

Arnold laughed, "Nope, sorry."

Gerald watched as his friend picked up his mug and took another gulp. Not by any stretch of imagination could he see Arnold as a wild or drunken person. He was just too responsible and contemplative. Even as a kid, he was a lot more mature than his friends, or even several of the adults that they knew. He knew how to have fun, but at the same time he had an aura of seriousness about him, and he always thought about the consequences of his actions before he made them. Arnold somehow had the ability to empathize with anyone and that was what made his so approachable when it came to asking advice or just listening. Which Gerald needed right now.

The unease must have been obvious on his face because Arnold put down his mug and looked inquisitively at him. "Is everything okay?"

"I guess."

"Right." Arnold didn't believe that for a moment. "What's the matter? I mean, you've got the wedding coming up – "

"That's it." Leaning his elbow on the bar, Gerald cupped his chin in his palm. "I'm excited about marrying Phoebe, don't get me wrong…but the idea of being married terrifies me. How will I do it?"

"Day by day," Arnold calmly replied, drawing patterns in the condensation on his glass, "Some days are easy, some are hard, but all are wonderful," he looked back at Gerald and smiled, "and I wouldn't trade them for anything. And if Helga and I can make it work, you and Phoebe definitely can."

Gerald could feel himself get a little sappy and so hurriedly took a gulp of his drink to hide it. Arnold followed suit and they sat in a comfortable, lazy silence until Arnold cleared his throat.

"Gerald, I need some advice."

Gerald nearly choked in surprise – Arnold asking him for advice was a change. He put the mug down and faced Arnold. "Sure. What's up?"

"I found something out today." Arnold started, reaching a hand into his coat pocket, "and I don't know if I should tell Helga about it or not."

Gerald's interest peaked. "Well…out with it! What is it?"

There was a tremendous crash beyond the bar, and the bartender looked over to the source of the noise and inwardly groaned, keeping himself from shielding his eyes with great difficulty. That was the third tray that the new waitress had dropped in as many hours, and the sound of breaking glass was beginning to grate on his nerves. He was close to either making all of the glassware plastic or firing her, he wasn't sure which. He hadn't realized how clumsy she was when he'd interviewed her – she could have given that Eugene kid he'd hired a few summer back a run for his money – but she was making him seriously consider having all new applicants walk a straight line before hiring them. But that might seem a lot like a sobriety test… The bartender looked over to survey the damage. The patrons at the table nearest the crash looked a little shaken but otherwise fine, and the two men sitting at the bar didn't even seem to notice what had happened and had continued talking quietly through the cacophony. The blonde man was nodding as he slipped an envelope into his coat pocket. The bartender's mind swept curiously towards the envelope as he bent down for a hand brush and dust pan; what could that envelope be?

"Thanks, Gerald. That cleared up a lot in my mind."

"No problem." Gerald assured him as he placed their money on the bar and got off the stool. "So are you going to tell her?"

"Yeah. We don't keep secrets from each other, and I don't plan to start now."

···

"I don't know how I feel about keeping this a secret – we always tell each other everything."

Helga's voice wavered a little, and Phoebe put her hand on her shoulder. "It's not like it's a secret really, Helga, it's more like a surprise. He's going to be so happy when you show him."

Helga looked her in the eye. "Phoebe, have you ever kept a secret from Gerald?"

Phoebe nodded. "My wedding dress…"

Helga sighed, "Phebes, that doesn't really count. Most people keep their dresses a secret…"

"I still think you're worrying too much."

"You're probably right." Helga took a deep breath and smiled at her. "They've finished the dress, then? I've got to see it!"

Phoebe blushed, "It's really very beautiful."

"I bet." Helga folded one of her legs against her and wrapped her arm around it. "It's nice to have everything coming together – only big thing left is getting everyone from the airport."

"It means a lot that everyone's coming back for our wedding."

"Well, what do you expect? We've always had each other's backs – that will never change."

···

"It's funny how things change, isn't it?" Gerald thought out loud. He was walking with Arnold back to the butcher's shop and they were passing the vacant lot. It was still being used as a football field and yells were filling the air from the current game. Arnold noticed that the scoreboards looked newer and there were some bleachers set up at the south side of the lot, but he knew that wasn't what Gerald was thinking of. Gerald had stopped to watch the game, and Arnold could see in his eyes that he was thinking of their past games. That time seemed like eons ago.

"It feels like so long ago," Gerald confirmed Arnold's speculation, "and now I'm getting married. I could never see that happening as a kid."

"Really?" Arnold arched an eyebrow and smirked, "Everyone else could."

"Hey!" Gerald punched him in the shoulder. "Knock it off!"

That shoulder really was getting a beating.

Arnold laughed through a grimace. "Well, it's true! You couldn't have been more obvious if you'd tried." He ducked the additional blow, and continued, "But I'm really happy for you both."

They walked into the shop and picked up their orders without much delay, and Gerald told Arnold that he was going to walk back with him. "We haven't been able to hang out much since school started, and I might as well walk Phoebe home."

"Uh-huh." Arnold's tone was skeptical. "That, and you want to make sure I can't get a look at my surprise."

Gerald chuckled, "Yeah, that too."

Arnold sighed, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yup. Seeing you henpecked is funny."

"Hey! I am not henpecked!" Arnold shot at him, "I just like making her happy."

"Right."

"And just what do you do when Phoebe asks you to do something?" Arnold asked. Gerald opened his mouth, but no words came out; Arnold smirked. "That's what I thought. If I am henpecked, then so are you."

That set off a round of playful heckling that lasted all the way to the apartment and probably would have gone on longer if Helga hadn't opened the door. She forked her right hand on her hip and looked very amused as she said, "So that's why you were gone so long. I was beginning to wonder." She plucked the package from Arnold, and turned her head in the direction of the kitchen. "Phebes, found your fiancé!"

Phoebe walked up to the doorway and her eyes lit up in happy recognition as she saw Gerald. That light in her eyes made him melt, and he thought, not for the first time, that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen – that, and he was the luckiest guy in the world.

He managed to cough back the emotions and said, holding out his hand, "Come on, _kirei_, let me walk you home."

Phoebe blushed and waved goodbye before she took his hand and the two of them walked down the stairs. Arnold and Helga watched them walk down the street; Helga gave a contented sigh as she watched and leaned her head into Arnold's chest. Arnold tightened his arm around her shoulders. Together they stood in silence until their friends were no longer in sight, and both were immeasurably happy.

The two soul mates were glad to see two other soul mates so happy with each other.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was a lot longer than I anticipated. Hopefully, that's good with you.

Ooh, another secret! No worries, the secret Arnold is talking about will be revealed in the next chapter. (The bartender's point of view in there was probably annoying as you were expecting the secret...hehehe) Helga's secret however...

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! They make me happy! :)


	3. May I Have This Dance?

Greetings Readers! Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know this is a quick update, but I've a special reason...and with school, it isn't too likely that the next chapters will come out quickly.

A special thanks to those who reviewed:

**Kpfan72941:** Thanks! I hope you find this one cute as well, I do!  
**loonytunecrazy:** Gracias! I am glad that you liked it - Harold and Arnold's conversation made me laugh, and Arnold may be nice but he has some good comeback lines!  
**acosta perez jose ramiro: **I was kind of thinking about the surname gag when I wrote that, actually! I have no shame, bwahaha. But at least you don't have to wait long for HIS secret...

And a very, very special thanks to **acosta perez jose ramiro** for the dinner suggestion!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters. Please don't rub it in. :)

* * *

Helga could have remained in that fashion for a long time, but she had work she needed to do. Work that required getting a certain husband out of their home. She tilted her head up and looked up into her husband's blue eyes. "Arnold?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Arnold chuckled; the rumble of his laughter caused his chest to shake, sending pleasant sensations throughout her body. "I would sure hope so." He leaned down to kiss her forehead, "I love you, too."

"How much do you love me?" She coyly questioned.

An alarm bell rang in the back of Arnold's mind, but he chose to ignore it and settled simply for raising an eyebrow. "Helga…what is it?"

Helga leaned against his chest. "I think you need to go tell Dr. Bliss about your test."

"Now?"

"Yes! She's been your mentor for years – she deserves to know about your success."

"While this is true…why do I get the feeling you're also trying to get me out of the house?"

Helga smirked, "So perceptive, my Football Head." She gave him a peck on the lips. "You'd better get going before her clinic closes."

Arnold stepped away from her and crossed his arms. "So…I'm getting kicked out of my own home?"

Helga pretended to think about it. "Yup, pretty much." She gave him another peck. "See you in a few hours."

Her husband shook his head slightly and laughed before kissing her on the cheek. "Fine. See you later."

So, for the second time that afternoon, Arnold found himself walking through his city; not that he was complaining. He could've gotten irritated that his wife had made him leave the apartment again, but he had a feeling that her surprise would be worth it – that and he did need to tell Dr. Bliss.

Besides that, he loved walking through his city. He laughed at himself; maybe it sounded pretentious to call it his city, but that was how he felt. Even though his life had begun in a small village far, far away, Hillwood always seemed like his birthplace. He walked a moment, stilling his thoughts, and felt the cold air enveloping his skin in its cold embrace, and filled his lungs of the city's air. Although, it was far from fresh; the smell of hot asphalt, diesel fuel, and cooking hot dogs (although vendors were nowhere to be seen) permeated the crisp air and rejuvenated him, thick with memories. Even as a young boy, he'd recognized his connection to the town; it was like he had a finger to the pulse of the city and understood its highs and lows, its harmony and cacophony. It wasn't until he went away to college that he realized that wasn't exactly true; away from the city, he found that he didn't just understand that pulse, he had the same pulse. It was like the rhythm of the city had entered his veins and coursed through the bloodstream, his heart and the city beating in unison. Being away from Hillwood had been bearable, but almost painful. It had been a relief to return, and that was probably why he'd settled here after the wedding. He hadn't been sure that Helga would have been as eager to remain in Hillwood given the more bitter memories, but she seemed very content. They'd even been able to build some new memories with her family that were more positive, if a little stilted – Thanksgiving had been the most recent of those attempts. Arnold grimaced a little at the memory of the chilly politeness of the dinner, and Helga's father had slipped once or twice and called him 'orphan' – but at least he used Helga's name throughout the meal.

Being reminded of the emotional baggage Helga had been forced to bear most of her life made Arnold even more grateful for the presence of Dr. Bliss in her life – in their lives. When they'd gone into high school, Helga no longer attended sessions with Dr. Bliss, but she had visited the psychiatrist from time to time, and had even brought along Arnold on occasion. The good doctor's ability to put her patients at ease, her capacity for compassion and understanding, and, most importantly in his opinion, to relieve Helga's burdens and make her smile inspired Arnold, and had solidified his intentions to become a psychiatrist himself. Luckily, Dr. Bliss had taken a liking to him as well and brought him under his wing throughout the application and mentorship process.

They both owed her so much. Arnold stopped and smiled up at the office building where Dr. Bliss had her clinic, and then entered. He sprinted up the stairs to their waiting room and, seeing that there were no patients, he gave a quick nod to the receptionist before walking into her office.

Dr. Bliss had been studying a sheaf of papers, but upon seeing Arnold she placed them on her desk, put her half-oval reading glasses on top, and stood up. She walked over to him and gave the young man a brisk hug. "Arnold, it's good to see you. How are you? How is Helga?"

Arnold returned the embrace. "Oh, Helga's fine, just a little stressed about planning the wedding. Although I noticed she was relaxed enough to laugh when she kicked me out of the house."

Dr. Bliss' face hid the immense surprise she felt. "Helga kicked you out?"

Arnold grinned. "Only for a few hours, and she had a good reason."

"What reason?"

"My exam results came in today."

He didn't say anything else, but he didn't need to – the look on his face filled in the gaps. His mentor's face lit up and she hugged him even tighter. "I knew you could. I'm so proud of you."

Arnold blushed a little, "Thanks, Doctor. I owe a lot to you."

"Nonsense. I was happy to do it. Have you though about where you'd like to apply?"

"A couple of places have made offers. What do you think of Dr. Weaver's clinic?"

The conversation took on a somewhat boring, name-filled conversation until Arnold felt better about the decision he needed to make. Arnold looked down at his watch and laughed. He noticed Dr. Bliss' somewhat perplexed expression and explained, "Helga expected me to be gone for a couple of hours, but it hasn't taken nearly that much time. Maybe if she came…you two would be talking forever."

Dr. Bliss smiled gently. "Most likely. What are you planning to do – go right home?"

"No, I don't think she's done with my surprise yet. Besides," he grinned, "I've got a surprise of my own to get ready."

···

"Helga, I'm home!"

Arnold somehow managed to close the door behind him with his foot, managing to keep his hands behind his back so Helga wouldn't see what was holding. He needn't have bothered; the house was dark except for the one light in the kitchen and Helga was nowhere to be seen. He stepped into the lit kitchen and noticed a small note on the table. Shifting the contents in his hands to one arm, he picked up the note and flipped it open. Reading the short message, he smiled and sent to the stairs leading up.

_Meet me on the roof._

One thing to be said about living on the top floor of the apartment complex: they had free access to the roof. Already they had enjoyed several fireworks displays and parades from their vantage point on the roof, although none of the events excited Arnold quite as much as what he was seeing now.

A wire table was sitting in the middle of the roof and was covered by a red and white checkered table cloth. Several candles were placed on the walls of the roof, bathing the place with a warm, flickering glow, and a taller candle in the center of the table was being lit by Helga. She turned, put the lighter down, and smiled at Arnold who suddenly had to swallow over the lump in his throat. Helga looked absolutely stunning in a red dress with golden sparkles that caught and shone in the candlelight, and her hair was worn loose over her shoulders. The beauty of the sight made his thoughts a bit hazy, and he nearly dropped the bouquet of roses he was holding behind his back.

"Come on, Arnold, let's eat."

He could feel himself nodding and slowly walked over to the table, hoping that the dimness would hide the objects in his hand while he slipped them beneath the table. Helga sat down across from him, and held up a leftover bottle of champagne from their wedding. "Would you do the honors?"

Arnold smiled and uncorked the bottle, pouring a little into their two glasses before placing it back in the ice bucket. He raised his glass at her and smiled, "To the beautiful chef."

She smiled back and clinked her glass with hers. "And to the new psychiatrist. Congratulations."

They both took a sip, and then Helga whisked the napkins she had placed on the entrees off their plates. "Bon appétit."

"Beef Wellington?" Arnold asked. Helga nodded, and he grinned. "That's my favorite – remember that first night of our honeymoon?"

"I know." She blushed. "That's why I made it. I've never made it before, so I hope it's not bad."

Arnold took a bite and grinned at her. "Not bad? It's the best I've ever had – but then, you do everything well."

They continued eating in a companionable silence, just enjoying the meal and the candlelight and each other. Arnold was finishing his glass of champagne as Helga swallowed the last bite of her beef and looked up at him. "Did you like your surprise?"

He gave her one of her heart-stopping smiles, and nodded. "Very much. And now it's time for your surprise."

Helga's face creased in confusion. "My surprise?"

"Yes." Arnold reached under the table and grabbed the bouquet of flowers. He walked over to her and handed the bouquet to her, his heart melting at the sight of her face lighting up as she drew the pink rose close to her face and smelled their fragrant aroma.

"Oh, Arnold…that's so sweet. But why?"

"You'll see." He reached back under the table and placed a CD player on the table, pressing 'play.' A few notes of a violin came across the air, and he walked back over to Helga. He leaned over to her and held out his hand. "Milady, might I have this dance?"

Helga bit back a giggle and nodded, taking his hand and standing up. She was just about to start swaying to the slow music when the melody became louder and more strident. She raised an eyebrow at a widely smirking Arnold. "Tango music?"

"Why not?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and looked into her eyes. "We've danced to it before, remember?"

A blush rose on her face as she thought of their first tango, both pleased and embarrassed. "Uh-huh. But if this dance ends like our first dance – when you spun me into a pool – you are in so much trouble."

"I don't see any pools around her," he cheekily replied, "except for the blue pools of your eyes."

Helga rolled her eyes, but inside she was thrilling. "That wasn't corny at all, Football Head."

"Are you trying to ruin the moment?" He smiled, "And I could mention some certain poetry about yours truly," he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "but I won't."

Helga no longer tried to hold back her blush, instead losing herself to the beat of the music and the bliss of being in Arnold's arms. The music picked up in intensity, and the two effortlessly followed it. Arnold watched her gleeful expression as she spun and danced around him, delighting in the blush on her face, and she was swooning as she swung back into his sturdy embrace and looked up into his loving eyes. They danced like that until the last of the tango music had all played out, and a gentle waltz began to play. Neither knew how to waltz, so Arnold simply pulled her into his arms as she put her arms around his neck and they swayed together. A slight breeze had picked up, ruffling their hair and blowing out most of the candles, but neither noticed or cared.

When the music began to slow to its close, Helga leaned up and whispered in her love's ear. "Thank you for my surprise."

He laughed gently and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed the dance, but that wasn't the surprise."

"It wasn't?" Helga pulled back enough to see his face better, but did not let go. "Then what was it?"

Arnold kissed her on the lips and then led her back to her chair. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "This came in the mail today."

"Yes?"

"Now," he looked slightly nervous, "I hope you won't be mad at me…"

_Okay, worst thing to start off a conversation with_, Helga thought, but she smiled as she assured him, "I won't be – what is it?"

"I think you should see for yourself." And he handed her the envelope.

She took it and saw in the dim light the name of a publisher's company on the corner. Her hands suddenly shaking, she tore open the envelope and pulled the letter out. She could only read the top few lines, but they were enough. "Arnold…"

"What?"

She looked up, her eyes shining. "My novel – it's going to be published!"

"I knew it!" He picked her up for the second time that day, and spun her around as she squealed with delight. He held her in his arms a few moments after setting her back down. "You mad at me?" He murmured as rubbed his face into her hair.

"Of course not." She answered, "But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought it would make a surprise," he replied, "I actually thought about giving it to you on Christmas – but then I realized you had a right to know right way. Something this big shouldn't be kept a secret. And we've never kept secrets – "

Helga cut him off with a passionate kiss, and together they continued to say under the stars, needing no music but the one melody tying their hearts together.

···

Helga woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of her husband's heavy breathing. She was confused as to what had woken her until the words Arnold had spoken reverberated in her mind.

_Something this big shouldn't be a secret…we've never kept secrets…_

Feeling a small pang of guilt, she wiggled out of his warm embrace and looked down at his sleeping face. She smiled as she reached down and blushed some of his golden hair out of his eyes. _My sweet, honest Arnold – I don't know what I've done to deserve someone like you._

_Something this big shouldn't be a secret…_

Helga groaned and pressed the palms of her hands over her eyes. She was keeping a big secret from him, and she was beginning to regret the decision she'd made not to tell him. It felt a little like lying…and how could she lie to the man she loved so much?

Arnold murmured her name in his sleep and seemed to be reaching out for her. Helga felt the love brimming in her heart at the sight and sighed contentedly. No, she wasn't lying – and she would keep this a surprise for Arnold. Waiting until Christmas would make it even more special.

Reconciling her decision to her drowsy mind, she allowed herself to slip back into the security of Arnold's arms, which tightened around her as she leaned back into his chest. She surrendered herself to the warmth and peacefulness, and could feel sleep closing her eyes. Yes, she was right to keep her secret.

Wasn't she?

* * *

A/N: Was anyone able to guess Arnold's secret? Just curious. I had a lot of fun writing their dinner/date/etc, especially the dancing part. Their first tango refers to the dance they went to on April Fool's Day - if you've never seen the 'April Fool's Day' episode, you should! It made me swoon and laugh all at the same time!

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! It will probably be a while until the next chapter, given that school is getting started, but I just had to get this chapter out tonight. Because tomorrow is my birthday and I am hoping to get some reviews on it!

Thanks again for reading, and please review. They make me happy! (And they encourage me to work harder on updates *cough*)


	4. Coming Out of the Closet

Greetings Readers! Thanks for continuing to read, and I hope you like this chapter!

A special thanks to those who have reviewed:

**Kpfan72941: **I'm glad! Thank you!  
**Mony:** I'm glad that his surprise was surprising! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
**loonytunecrazy:** Thanks! Yeah, Helga is pretty persuasive...haha. I like the concept of Dr. Bliss being close to them after all those years, and I am happy it's believable. As to Helga's very big secret...it's coming. Another part of her past will come back to haunt her in this chapter..dun dun DUN!  
**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Well, I am very glad for the dinner suggestion - I was completely without ideas. Thanks!  
**WeeWee55:** Merci! You'll have to wait for Helga's big secret (I can be very evil, bwahaha) but a part of her past is revealed in this chapter. Well, revealed to someone important to her - we already knew about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters. Please don't rub it in.

* * *

Arnold looked up from the book he was attempting to read and glanced toward the closet, where his wife was currently trying on various outfits. Given the occasional grunt and the fact that the pile of discarded options were piled so high on the bed he had to lean up just to see over them, she still hadn't found the right one. He was busy trying to figure out just how she'd been able to fit that many outfits in the admittedly small closet when he heard her voice.

"How about this?"

Arnold placed the book on his knee and looked over at her; she was wearing a knee-length black dress with crimson ribbon lining the hem and sleeves. "You look beautiful," he said sincerely but detachedly; they'd been going through this process for the last hour.

She frowned. "You don't think it's too much?" He shrugged; how would he know? "I think it's too much," she said determinedly and flung said dress off her head and onto the pile.

Arnold kept from rolling his eyes with great difficulty. He supposed that he should be glad she decided to get dressed three hours before they left for the publisher's – at the time it seemed excessive, but he could now tell that they'd need all the time they could get.

A week had passed since they'd gotten the publisher's offer in the mail, and since then they'd been given an appointment to meet with the editors there to negotiate a deal. The delighted squeal Helga had given once the phone had been hung up probably could have been heard clear out to the boarding house, but in the interim she'd become increasingly nervous about their first meeting. Arnold had done the best he could to reassure her, but her inner insecurity had come to a head when she'd tried to figure out what to wear. And, being a dutiful husband as well as the only other person in the house, Arnold had to be there to lend his opinion – on apparently every piece of clothing she owned.

"What do you think?" Helga said, coming out of the closet wearing a pinstripe suit with a long red dress over one arm.

"You look fine."

Helga rolled her eyes, "No, Arnold. Which of these do you think would be better? The suit or the dress?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, she continued, "I thought at first the dress, but that seems too formal…but the suit seems too business-like…I don't know what to pick. What do you think?"

"I think you look beautiful in both of them."

Helga put the dress on the bed and parked her hands on her hips. "Arnold, the way this is going, I think you'd think I'd look beautiful naked!'

Arnold gave her an appreciative smirk, which made her face flame up. "Arnold!"

"What? I didn't say anything." He replied cheekily.

"Yes, but you were thinking – never mind." Helga tried to fight down the blush.

"Look, Helga. There's no need to stress about it – why don't you just wear slacks with a nice shirt? That wouldn't be too formal or casual."

Helga bit up her lip. "Arnold, don't take this the wrong way, but I really don't trust your opinion on clothes…you're a guy." She began listing towards the door. "Maybe I should call Phebes…"

_Why do I need to be here, then, if you don't want my opinions?_ Arnold thought, but was too wise to say. Instead he said, "Go ahead. See what she has to say."

Helga hurried off to the phone in the kitchen, and Arnold leaned against the headboard of the bed and sighed. As much as he loved Helga, she really was driving him up the wall this morning. Still, he understood why she was acting like this – today was a big day for her. After years of keeping her writing a secret, and then a few years of very tentatively exposing her more creative side, her efforts had given fruit to recognition. It had been hard for him to understand at first why she'd kept those beautiful words to herself when they were children, but after time of truly getting to know her, it made sense. She hid the poetry not because it would ruin her tough image, but because it would reveal who she truly was. Helga kept up the appearance of a tough bully to shield her emotions, and the words she wrote were so true, so sincere, so genuine, that they could send the walls she'd built around herself crumbling into nothingness. That, and people might have started making inferences about the boy who was the subject of so many of the poems.

_But she doesn't have to hide that anymore,_ Arnold thought to himself, smiling as Helga rushed back in, her face alight with relief. "So, what'd she have to say?"

He couldn't see her, but her voice came clearly through the door. "Oh, she's excited about the wedding – asked me about the decorations on the program. Hey, Arnold?"

"Yes?"

"Could we stop by my house after the meeting? Phoebe mentioned a drawing I did when we were in tenth grade that she thought would look nice on the program."

"Sure, we can do that. What did she say about clothes?"

"She thought this would be best." She stepped into the bedroom and struck a pose. "What do you think?"

He looked. She was wearing…slacks with a nice shirt. "That should work."

"Thank God for Phebes. I wouldn't have known what to do otherwise." She grinned. "Ready to go?"

"Sure. Let me go get the car while you lock up."

Arnold managed to keep his laughter under control until he was in the street, pulling his grandfather's Packard up to the curb to wait for Helga. As far as he could tell, marriage was all about compromise – and if not pointing out that he'd actually already given the exact same suggestion for clothes kept the marital peace, so be it.

However, in the mental scoreboard he was pretty sure all spouses kept in the back of their heads, he was chalking this up as a personal victory.

···

Traffic had been kind to them, and so they found themselves in the waiting area of the publisher's office twenty minutes before the appointment. Helga had remained composed for most of that time, but with five minutes left Arnold could feel her shifting nervously in the chair beside him. He looked at her to see her fingers drumming nervously in her lap as she bit her lip. Arnold reached over and placed his hand over hers; she gave a nervous jolt.

"You're going to do just fine." He smiled warmly.

"So optimistic." She weakly smiled back.

"So right," he countered before tilting her chin towards him. "For luck," he whispered before kissing her gently on the lips. She relaxed into the kiss, so much that she didn't even notice that his hands were around her wrist. When they pulled apart, she gave a more genuine smile and then noticed the tightness around her wrist. Looking down, she saw a pink ribbon tied like a bracelet with a lover's knot – a ribbon so frayed and faded that it looked more gray than pink. Helga's face lit up in recognition and her eyes filled with happy tears as she looked into Arnold's face.

He smiled. "I found it in a box of old things. I thought you might want to wear it – for confidence, you know?"

"Yes. Thank you." She gave him a very grateful kiss, breaking off in time for a receptionist to walk in.

"Mrs. Helga – ?" The receptionist began, but then saw that the two were the only ones in the room. "Are you ready, ma'am?"

Helga stood up, all confidence in her manner now. "Yes, I am."

Arnold stood up and kissed her cheek. "Good luck, honey. Hit them with your take-no-prisoners attitude – you can do it."

She squeezed his hand and then followed the receptionist, straight-backed and tall.

An hour later, Arnold was regretting having not followed her into the meeting – not because he doubted his wife's ability to negotiate, but because he was nearly out of his mind with boredom. He listlessly leafed through a _Times_ magazine before placing it to the side and groaning. It made absolutely no sense to him that a company focused on publishing what was new and fresh would keep two-year-old magazines in their waiting room. It was like waiting in a dentist's office, except that there was no smell of Novocain or any fear that a dentist would suddenly lunge at you with dental equipment.

His renowned patience was about to snap when Helga walked out of the office with a young businessman, talking animatedly. She gave the man a brisk handshake and then walked over to Arnold, grinning.

Arnold stood up and hugged her. "Did it go well?"

"Yup." She grinned even bigger, "Come on, I'll tell you on the way to my parents' house."

···

The two walked hand-in-hand up to the door of Helga's old house. Helga reached up and rang the doorbell, and then leaned against the porch walls. Arnold raised an eyebrow inquisitively at her before asking. "Why don't you just use your key?"

"Don't need to," she replied, "Olga should be home. She's house-sitting for Big Bob and Miriam while they're off in the Bahamas for Christmas. That's why we came over for Thanksgiving, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Arnold said, "But why didn't Olga go with them?"

"They needed someone to house-sit," Helga shrugged, 'and it gives her more time to spend with her boyfriend before he's deployed."

Arnold gave her an appraising glance out of the corner of his eye, but she simply seemed mildly impatient about having to wait to get inside the house – the mention of her sister didn't make her as defensive as it had in the past. Then again, the relationship between the two sisters had improved immensely from the past. Olga had relieved some of the pressure on herself to be perfect, making her slightly more realistic, and Helga had lowered her self-imposed pressure to live up to her sister. Theirs was a very tentative friendship, but both relied on each other than they had before, and Olga had become more relaxed when she'd begun dating her current boyfriend. He was training to be a marine and was the first guy interested in her that Helga didn't label a sleaze ball. He knew Helga found being around her sister these days more bearable and even enjoyable at times, but there were some parts about Olga that she still couldn't stand.

"Hello, Baby Sister!"

Like that nickname.

Helga imperceptibly gritted her teeth at the nickname, but smiled as her sister came down the steps and hugged her. Helga returned the embrace and then let Olga essentially drag her into the house, Arnold following closely behind. "It's been so long, Helga! How are you doing? How is Arnold?"

Whereas the stream of rapid, somewhat high-pitched questions once would have irritated Helga; now she merely laughed good-naturedly. Olga was Olga, and there wasn't much she could do about it. "I'm fine, Olga, and so is Arnold. Actually, I'm better than that – my book's getting published."

Olga let out a jubilant squeal. "Oh, how terribly wonderful! My baby sister, a real authoress. You must let me treat you to lunch!"

Helga smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Olga, we really can't stay long – I just came to find something that Phoebe wants to use for the wedding."

"Oh," Olga's face fell slightly before returning to its usual perky expression, "that's fine, Helga. David is coming over later anyway. I pulled down some of your old things after you called – maybe what you're looking for is in there."

Olga led the two over to a stack of dusty cardboard boxes. With deft fingers, Helga quickly sifted through their contents – and then frowned. "No, these are from middle school; I'm looking for something later than that. Where are the other boxes?"

"In the attic!" Olga chirped.

"Okay, I need to go check up there, then." Helga sighed. "Arnold, is it okay with you if you stay down here while I look?"

"Of course he can!" Olga exclaimed, "We can talk some while you're up there. I want to get to better know my brother-in-law!"

Arnold's smile was a little wary, but he nodded. Helga shot him a grateful, sympathetic look before running up the stairs. Arnold let Olga lead him to a couch in the living room and sat down. He didn't mind this, really – out of Helga's family, he felt most comfortable around Olga. That didn't keep him from gulping slightly as she eagerly leaned towards him.

"Now, I want to hear all about your job."

He inwardly groaned.

A cloud of dust blossomed out of the boxes as she quickly rummaged through them, but Helga didn't care. Her mission for Phoebe aside, she was getting a kick out of the old memories floating amidst the dust. She'd enjoyed high school a lot more than her earlier schooling, as she'd mellowed out a little and had more friendly relationships. She smiled a picture of herself, Phoebe, and Brainy at a school picnic, dusted off a program from one of the drama department's plays that she'd written, and tenderly cupped the withered remains of the corsage Arnold had given her for the prom in her palm. She found the symbol Phoebe had mentioned on a napkin acting as a bookmark in their senior yearbook and put it in her purse. After a few minutes of deliberation, she decided to bring the entire box down – she'd find some place to cram it when they got back home, and she wanted to show Arnold what she'd found.

Sending a silent apology to her husband for abandoning him to the scrutiny of her sister, she carefully made her way down the stairs. She heard Olga before she saw her.

"Oh, it doesn't surprise me that they published her story. Baby Sister has always been creative. Just look at this," - Helga could hear pages being turned - "isn't that wonderfully unique and different? She's always been wonderfully distinct."

Her curiosity peaked, Helga turned the corner into the living room and saw her sister sitting beside Arnold, pointing at the pages of a photo album. Helga moved closer, got a better look at the pictures – and her heart stopped. Her mouth dropped open, as did the box out of her arms.

That wasn't just any album. It was an album her sister had made years ago. An album that held a secret she didn't want anyone to know about – especially Arnold. Now that he'd seen it, her life was over.

It was an album of her Arnold closet shrines.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun DUN! Arnold sees the shrines! What will he do? What does Helga think he'll do? This is NOT the same secret as the one Helga keeps referring to...but it's been revealed anyway. Oops.

I like the title for this one: coming out of the closet has a very distinct connotation in today's society...but I didn't mean it like that. What I was referring to was Helga's **closet** shrines. I thought it was funny...ah well.

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! They make me happy (and speed up the updating process *cough*)


	5. Homecoming

Greetings Readers! I had the opportunity to make this a really quick update. So yay! Thanks for reading!

Special thanks to those who have reviewed:  
**NintendoGal55: **Thanks! This update came soon, I hope you like it! :) Of course, he won't do anything rash - Helga is prone to panic where he's concerned.  
**Kpfan72941:** Thanks very much! I hope you enjoy this one.  
**acosta jose perez ramiro: **Yep, Olga sure did...not one of her better ideas; but she can be clueless in my opinion. Helga has a whole lot of emotional layers a psychiatrist could love digging into...but Arnold just loves her so he won't do it...not in my stories anyway! :) Thanks!  
**loonytunecrazy:** Hahahaha His response cracks me up. Arnold is pretty shy about that sort of thing most of the time...but he has those facets that'll surprise people. No, it won't bother him - which is good. And I'm glad you think the chapter title was clever - thanks!

Warning: There will be two pairings in here that I don't think are very common in HA fanfiction universe-ness: NadinexCurly and BrainyxLila. I've hinted at the BrainyxLila pairing in some of my previous stories (but then I make Brainy a pretty different character in several of my stories - feel free to read them *this has been your blatant fanfic plug for the day*), but NadinexCurly is pretty new. But I could see it working. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters. Sigh.

* * *

Helga sat on the stoop of her parents' house, her face beet red and hidden in her hands. She could feel her eyes burning with unshed tears of shame or fear or both. Arnold had never known about the shrines, she had taken great care to never ever let him know about the shrines. He'd told her in the past that realizing that all her poetry about him was a great honor and very sweet. But that poetry made her look adorably lovesick – the shrines just made her look deranged.

She wished that she could be angry with her sister, but found that she couldn't. Olga hadn't meant any harm, she'd just been her normally oblivious self – she could really be astonishingly dim for someone academically bright – and thought she was just showing off how creative Helga was. _Yeah, sis, __real__ creative – a creative psychopath. What must Arnold be thinking right now?_

Helga was so deep in self-loathing that she did not hear the door opening and closing gently behind her, nor did she notice the sound of footsteps coming down the front steps. She was oblivious to everything until she felt the familiar hand on her shoulder and heard the gentle voice that made her swoon.

"Helga?"

She simply buried her face deeper into her hands, and shook her head slightly. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Helga." She still didn't respond.

Helga heard a sigh, and then felt her hands being pried gently away from her face. Arnold took her chin in his hand and forced her to look into his eyes. There was no disgust or accusation in them, only a loving concern. "What's wrong?"

It broke his heart to see the tears spilling out of her eyes. "I never wanted you to see – " she broke off and stared into the street.

Arnold gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Wait here." He got up, and walked back into the house. In a few minutes, he returned with the box Helga had dropped under his arm, and held a hand out to her. She slowly took it, and they both walked to the car.

Helga didn't say a word all the way home, and Arnold could tell by the look on her face that she was mortified. He chose not to say anything until they were back in the apartment and Helga was sitting at the kitchen table. And then all he said was, "Wait here."

After a few crashes were heard from the area of their bookshelf, Arnold returned with a large leather-bound book that Helga had seen for a long time but never been interested in opening. She looked up at him with perplexed, red-rimmed eyes, but he simply gestured for her to open the book. As she looked into it, she gasped. It was an album of her.

Not of her pictures, but of her words. She flipped slowly through the book, her eyes looking at every piece of paper pasted in there. Arnold had taken the newspaper articles she'd written, the essays that had been published, the poetry for class assignments and contests, and painstakingly pasted them into the leather book. At the beginning, she even saw a handful of copied poems from their elementary school days that had been carefully reprinted in a young scrawl. Her face lit up with each page she turned, and Arnold began to speak softly.

"Helga, I started this book right after our kiss on the FTi building. After that, I was able to figure out that you were the one writing those words, and I had to save them. I kept up with the book, and everything you ever wrote, I saved." He noticed that the tension was leaving her body, and he smiled as he continued, "You are so talented, Helga, and I still cannot believe that you spent so much of it on me. It's so flattering, and I don't feel that I deserve it, but I wanted you to see – "

He found himself cut off as Helga launched herself onto his chair and gave him a very passionate kiss. She pulled back, leaving him somewhat dazed, and smiled. "I can't believe you did that, Arnold, but I love it. Thank you." She leaned in to kiss him again, and this time he thoroughly responded.

"Wow." He laughed, "Maybe I should have shown you this earlier." She simply blushed before leaning in to kiss him again.

···

"You kept a book of her writing for how long?" Gerald asked. "Boy, are you lovesick."

Arnold raised his eyebrows challengingly. "This coming from the guy who took three crash courses in Japanese to impress his girlfriend?"

Gerald had the grace to look embarrassed, but argued back, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with learning another language!"

"I know. But how much did you actually learn."

Gerald coughed. "Enough. Now back off."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "You probably only know a dozen words, tops."

"Fifteen!" Gerald burst out, and a dull flush rose in his face as Arnold started laughing. "Knock it off!"

Phoebe and Helga looked at their fiancée and husband respectively and shook their heads resignedly. _Men._

The four were standing in an alcove just outside the Seattle airport, waiting for their friends to get off their flights. When invitations were sent out to their old schoolmates who lived out of state, Phoebe had offered to pick them up from the airport so they wouldn't be forced to deal with holiday-expensive car rentals. When most had accepted the offer, Helga and Arnold had volunteered to host a barbeque on their roof later on that evening after getting people settled at the hotel. Despite the intense cold predicted by the weather channel, all had agreed to attend, and now all that had to be done was drive the others back. And argue, apparently.

"That's not too bad – about five words per course…although Phoebe probably taught you most of what you know." Arnold grinned.

Gerald groaned and turned slightly. "Harold, could you help a man out?"

Harold chuckled and folded his arms. "Nope – this is way too funny."

Harold had been able to close the shop for the afternoon and had come to lend assistance as well as pick up Rhonda when she returned from Milan. He had been calling his mother about the lunch she wanted him to bring Rhonda to, a conversation which had quickly turned into a lecture on how nice it would be to see them married and how badly she wanted grandchildren. To save himself the embarrassment of his friends hearing his mother's carrying tones, he'd quickly hurried over to the vending machines and was only now returning, the look on his face challenging anyone to bring it up.

Arnold held up his hands and grinned. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry Gerald. No more."

"Good!" Gerald crossed his arms, but he was grinning back.

The two girls in the group sighed and watched the guys heckling each other. Helga leaned down towards Phoebe and muttered, "Why can't more girls be here right now?"

"Because they all have to fly here, Helga. The only other person who doesn't have to be flown here is – "

"Hey ladies!" Both girls turned towards the voice and smiled at the familiar face.

"Brainy!" Phoebe cried out happily.

"Speak of the devil." Helga pointed out, placing her right hand on her hip.

"The devil?" Brainy grinned, "I think I resent that."

Helga simply rolled her eyes and grinned before hugging him in greeting. "Oh, whatever, Brainy, you know what I meant."

"Well, fine…" he wheedled jokingly, "but I might need another hug to heal the wound in my heart."

Helga rolled her eyes but laughed as she hugged him again. She stepped back to let Phoebe give him a hug, and smiled. It was always good to see Brainy.

Helga let a reminiscent frame of thought overwhelm her mind as she looked at her two closest friends in the world. She chuckled at herself, _Not that I saw Brainy like that when we were kids._ The tall, confident young man in front of her was completely at odds with the shy, stooping, silent boy of their school days. She hadn't associated with him much besides the consistent punching when she heard his wheezing over her shoulder, but that had all changed their freshman year of high school. Some idiot upper-class student, who clearly had not heard about her reputation as one who could defend herself, had begun harassing her and tried to steal her backpack. Helga had been about to introduce his face to Old Betsy when he grabbed her ribbon and she'd heard a ripping sound that made her heart stop. Looking down at the broken pieces of the ribbon, she had been too shocked to move, and didn't even respond to the mocking rumble of the student's laughter. The sudden blur at the edge of her periphery had surprised her, as did the muffled grunt of the upperclassman as he hit the floor – but neither surprised her as much as the fact that Brainy had just attacked the guy. He hadn't stood a chance, but his defense had snapped her back to herself and she'd been able to take charge.

The wimp ran away after a brief but thorough encounter with her fists, and she'd turned to see Brainy carelessly wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand and then very carefully picking up the pieces of her ribbon before handing them to her with a smile and a wheeze. And then he'd turned to leave. Helga hadn't realized she wanted to stop him until she'd yelled to him and he was looking at her with a mildly perplexed smile. "Do you want to have lunch with me?" She'd wanted to do something to thank him – the fact that he'd just defended her, something that no one ever did, made her want to do something to repay him. And as that one lunch was followed by several others, she discovered that she wanted to be his friend.

Brainy became one of the people she trusted most, after Arnold and Phoebe. He'd become more confident, something he attributed to his friendship with the two girls, and his renowned if somewhat pun-obsessed sense of humor had flourished. He'd learned to hold himself higher and the adolescent allergies had mercifully faded with time – Brainy had grown into a very pleasant-looking young man, with his blue eyes sparkling in a way that couldn't be seen when he used to wear glasses. Helga grinned guiltily as she remembered that it was one of her too-frequent backhands to Brainy's nose that had led to his mother caving and getting him contacts.

Brainy never held those times against her and he'd always been there for me. He'd been an ear for her family problems, and for the slight loneliness they'd both felt when Phoebe started dating Gerald and the three musketeers had lost one. He'd helped develop the plan that pushed herself and Arnold together. He'd have been one of their groomsmen if they'd had any other bridesmaid besides Phoebe, and he was going to be a part of this wedding party. He was one of the most selfless people Helga had ever known, and another show of his generosity was that he'd volunteered to drive the two hours from his current city early so he could help transport the wedding guests.

The guys had now noticed Brainy's arrival and come over, greeting him in the jovial, back-slapping ritual that was their custom. "Good to see you, man." Gerald said heartily, "How was your trip?"

"Like most drives into Seattle – very congested." Brainy laughed, "But I survived." He looked around curiously, "Have any of the places landed yet?"

Arnold shook his head. "No, but I think they should be soon…at least I hope so."

"That's good," Brainy replied, "I can't wait to see everyone."

"Especially Lila." Helga muttered teasingly.

"What?" Brainy attempted to look confused, but his blush proved the lie, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on." Harold continued, "The look on her face when you see her is pretty obvious. And you guys were stuck to each other like glue at Arnold and Helga's wedding…"

"We're just friends." He couldn't have been blushing harder if he tried.

"Hey, leave it alone, Harold." Arnold said.

"Yeah, or you'll have to answer to Old Betsy!" Helga threatened jokingly, brandishing her ifst. They all broke out into laughter, although Harold did back off. She pulled him slightly to the side over to Phoebe, and said quietly, "He has a point, though, Brainy – why don't you just go for it?"

"It is pretty obvious, Brainy," Phoebe piped up, "and I think she likes you back. You might as well tell her; you're already wearing your heart on your sleeve."

Brainy kept from laughing with great effort. They said he was obvious with his emotions, but he'd loved Hegla from when they were in preschool until almost right up to the wedding – and no one except Lila had ever figured it out. A warm feeling filled him at the thought of Lila but he managed to shove it away. He'd worry about it later. He simply sighed, "Look. If I like her – and I'm not saying that I do – then I'll deal with it in my own way."

Helga's eyes softened. "Fine. We just want you to be happy, though." A mischievous light filled her face and she almost smirked, "But you better get to her before Harold does – he might just blurt it out."

Phoebe looked excited, "And she's the bridesmaid you're escorting in, so you have plenty of time to tell her."

"I'm escorting Lila?" Even Brainy couldn't tell if her was more terrified or elated at the prospect.

"Ah, Miss Lila." They turned towards the warm, drawling voice to see a tall, lanky man grinning at them all. "She's sure a sweet little lady – can't wait to see her."

"Hi, Stinky." Arnold walked up to him, grabbing one of his suitcases and helping him carry it to where the others were standing. "Have you seen her lately?"

Stinky tried to scowl, but his good humor shone through. "Just 'cause we're both from the country don't mean we keep tabs on each other."

"Not what I meant," Arnold replied, "You just sounded like you'd seen her recently."

"Oh," he laughed, "well, no, I haven't. Sad, since we're not that far apart." His eyebrows furrowed. "Actually, I'm surprised she's not here yet – think she lives closer to the airport than I do."

Brainy spoke up. "I think she had to make a later flight. She told me she had to wrap up a meeting late this morning."

"Did she now?" Helga's eyes lit up and she smirked, "And when did she do that?"

Seeing the urge to match make rise in both of their girls' faces – a look that had arisen far too much in high school for his own liking – Brainy edged his way towards the other guys. He should've known that wouldn't have deterred him, and he bit back a groan as they followed him, wheedling him about his 'feelings.' He was just about to snap when salvation came from an unexpected source.

"Fear no more, my friends, for I have arrived!"

All heads turned in unison towards the newcomer, who was standing just outside the terminal, striking a jaunty pose that only he could pull off. "The airport here is insane!"

That remark seemed a little like the pot calling the kettle black, as Curly was probably the craziest person that any of them had ever met. He was definitely unique, and someone who stood out from the crowd – if his yell hadn't been enough, the bizarrely shaped suitcases and the strange haircut he'd teased his former bowl-cut style into made it clear that he was an individual.

"You couldn't wait until we got further away from the door to say that?" A somewhat irritated but mostly amused voice asked, "It's a wonder we didn't get stopped by security as it is." Nadine then stepped out of the terminal, stopping besides Curly and waving to the others. "Hey!"

"Hi, Nadine!" Phoebe called, "How was your flight?"

"It was fine – except for one little incident that almost got us kicked off the plane before we even got on it." She glared pointedly at Curly.

"What happened?"

"Somebody tried to sneak something on the plane." She replied, not taking her glare off Curly.

The recipient of the glare shrugged, "It was a wedding present, nothing bad."

"Curly, you were trying to smuggle an ocelot onto the plane!"

"An ocelot?" Helga asked confusedly, "Do they even sell those at airports?"

"They'd better," Nadine warned, "I don't need Miami Zoo officials coming to the apartment to question him. Again."

"Free the animals!" Curly cried maniacally, and Nadine groaned, putting her face in her hand. The others laughed.

The two had both gone to Florida after college, Nadine to study Everglades insects and Curly to investigate animal rights, and decided to room together for the sake of convenience. At least that's how Nadine put it; but some of her more tender actions towards him and the fact that Curly actually listened to her – most of the time – awakened suspicions that there might be ulterior motives. Brainy could see the eagerness in the girls' eyes and would have felt sorry for Nadine if he wasn't so relieved that he was no longer the target of their matchmaking.

"Howdy, Sid!" Stinky strode over to where the newest arrival was waiting outside the terminal and helped lug his luggage over. In the few minutes since they'd seen each other, they were already deep in conversation, Sid shuddering at the uncleanliness of the airplane and Stinky mentioning how much crazier his flight had been. Sid had been able to forget his germ paranoia enough to relax against his suitcase as the next traveler arrived – and all the minds of the men froze simultaneously

Lila elegantly slung a duffel bag over one shoulder and quickly rolled her other suitcase beside her as she walked toward the others. "Hello, everyone!' She greeted before hugging Phoebe. She hugged the other girls, and then turned her attention to Brainy, swinging her arms around his neck and giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

By that time, the minds had defrosted and were back to normal, and everyone began greeting her. Lila had that warming effect on people – it was something made her as likable, and one of the reasons the other girls didn't get offended when their significant others lost their ability to breathe when they first saw her. That, and she was genuinely nice. Brainy watched her in a sort of haze, and sighed internally. _Why do I keep falling for the girls I can never have?_ Helga had been off-limits when he'd first seen how much she loved Arnold, and now he loved – he could admit it to himself – Lila, who was just about as perfect as anyone could be. There was no way that she'd like him that way. His hand crept subconsciously to the place where'd she'd kissed him – he was so absorbed in self-recrimination that he didn't realize that he was the only one she'd kissed.

"How are Sheena and Eugene getting here?" Lila asked, running her hand through her hair.

"Flying – how else do you get here from New York?" Helga replied.

Lila looked confused. "But is that safe for Sheena?"

Helga smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she's not far enough along for it to hurt the baby.'

Sheena and Eugene had married halfway through college, and after graduation had moved to New York. Eugene had been able to get in some supporting roles in the musical scene of Broadway, and long, willowy Sheena had found her place as one of the most popular choreographers in off-Broadway plays. All of the old group had received an ecstatic missive from the couple when Sheena had discovered she was pregnant, Sheena being especially excited as she'd always wanted to be a mother.

"I wonder how the pregnancy is going." Nadine asked the world at large.

"When I called, Eugene said she was through with morning sickness," Phoebe answered, "and I think that he might have said something about mood swings…"

Gerald laughed. "Mood swings? I've only seen her in one mood – sweet."

There was a crash from the opening of the terminal, the usual sound that heralded any of Eugene's appearances, and no one was surprised to hear his voice saying, "I'm okay."

What was surprising was what immediately followed. "You had better be. Honestly, Eugene, must you trip over everything?" The voice was Sheena's but it was a lot more stern then they were accustomed to hearing.

"Seems like it," they heard him reply calmly and both walked out into the sunshine. The guys walked over to help Eugene with the luggage he had dangling all over him, and the girls all flocked around Sheena, squealing and congratulating her about the baby.

"How are you feeling, Sheena?"

"Exhausted. And very, very sore – they've been kicking up a storm today.' She shot a look of pure fire at her husband, and said almost vengefully, "Which is all your fault."

Everyone was shocked by the venom in the voice that was normally so peaceful, except Eugene. He simply nodded slightly. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry for the pain, but not for the baby."

Sheena turned back to the girls, and Eugene turned to the guys who were giving him strange looks. "What is it?"

Brainy was the first to clear his throat. "Is she okay? Are you okay?"

Eugene shrugged, "We're fine."

This was somewhat of a shock; Eugene used to have an almost inhuman fear of hurting or offending Sheena, which was pretty much impossible. But now that she was so temperamental, he was completely calm. "But she's so…mad. It doesn't bother you?"

Eugene smiled a knowing smile. "Welcome to fatherhood, boys. Once you get through the morning sickness, the mood swings hit." He laughed, "No, it doesn't bother me. That's not what she's really like…and when it passes, she'll be my sweet Sheena again."

"Eugene?" A tentative voice came from behind him, and he turned to see a contrite-looking Sheena looking at him. Shooting a look that clearly said _I told you_ at the other guys, he turned and smiled at her. "Sweetie? I'm really, really sorry – I don't know what comes over me."

Eugene gave her a warm smile before putting his arms around her and squeezing her reassuringly. "That's okay, honey. You can't help it, and think how happy we'll be when the baby comes. It'll be totally worth everything, you'll see." His voice grew softer. "I love you, honey."

Sheena blushed and hugged him tighter. "I love you, too."

The girls were so busy swooning over the sweetness of the moment while the guys were mildly panicking over being subjected to mood swings later on, that no one noticed the final member of the gang come towards them. Well, except for one person, and that was the only one that counted.

"Rhonda!" Harold ran over to her, and she dropped her designer luggage and jumped into his arms. He swung her around and then put her down in time for her to greet the approaching others. "I've missed you. How was your flight?"

She managed to elegantly stifle a yawn. "Fine, just way too long. Twelve hours on a plane is too much. Next time I'm invited to a runway, I'm pulling for it to be in New York."

Rhonda didn't look like she'd been trapped in a plane for several years; she continued to have the enviable skill of looking runway-worthy herself in any conceivable situation. Her hair was fashionably coiffed, every hair in place, and her clothing was both stylish and unrumpled. The only real indication of how long the trip had been for her was in her uncharacteristic slouch to one side. Arnold noticed this and said above the murmur of greeting, "Let's get going, then. Our house or the hotels, you think?"

Lila interjected, "Hotels first, I think. Then we don't have to take up all your free space with our things."

There was another murmur, this time of agreement, and the group began dividing up so as to fit in the available cars. Harold walked up to Gerald and Arnold. "Guys, if it's cool, I'm going to just take Rhonda home and pick up the meat now. Is there enough space for everyone?"

"I think so." Gerald said, "Go ahead."

"Thanks." He replied, and walked by them, cuffing Arnold as he went by. Arnold did a double take; what had Harold just muttered? _Thanks for the pep talk?_

Gerald watched as Harold picked up some of Rhonda's luggage and walked with her to his car. "That's weird; the barbeque's not for a couple of hours…why is he getting the food now?"

"I don't know." Arnold replied, but he smirked as the meaning of Harold's words became clear. _Although I now have a pretty good idea…_

···

Rhonda sighed wearily as the door closed behind her and she listened to the bell ring. "Harold, please don't take this the wrong way, but is this really the best time to run errands?"

"These are special errands." His voice called from the depths of the walk-in freezer.

"Okay." She made no effort to stifle her yawn, and leaned against the shining counter. She looked around at the shop her boyfriend was proud of and, even through her exhaustion, she smiled. She was so proud of him. She though it would give her parents a conniption fit when she'd announced that she was dating a working man – in fact, she used to be unable to even think of such a thing. But Harold was just so right for her; she could feel it in her bones and in the leaps her heart gave whenever she saw him. He was so patient with her, willing to put up with her travels and her occasional shallowness, and she knew that he loved her. _If he would just go ahead and propose already_, she began but then cut off her thought with another yawn. That was a thought for another time; she was way too tired now.

Speaking of which…she felt her eyes sliding shut. She groaned, "Harold, I love you and I like spending time with you, but I'm about to pass out. Can I just call someone to get me home and catch up when I've got some sleep?"

"Just a few more minutes."

Rhonda sighed, "I don't think I can stand that much longer."

"Then sit. It'll make this a lot easier."

If she hadn't been so tired, she might have given that sentence more thought. As it was, Rhonda let herself slump into one of the chairs of the delicatessen portion of the shop that Harold had built on the year before. She pulled out a compact to check her makeup to distract herself from her exhaustion, and instantly wished she hadn't. The dark circles emerging beneath her eyes reminded her how tired she was. She closed the compact and put it on the table before leaning back and closing her eyes.

She suddenly felt a hand tapping on her knee. She opened her jet-lag-bleary eyes and looked down. Harold was kneeling in front of her, one hand behind his back. "Wha-?"

Harold took a deep breath. "Rhonda, I'm not good with fancy words, and I'm not even going to try. I love you and, even though I can't give you everything I'd like to, I want you to be with me forever. I will always do my best for you. Rhonda Lloyd," he pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a diamond ring in a velvet box, "will you marry me?"

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd had been born with a silver spoon in her mouth that had remained there for most of her life. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd had once defined herself by the things she possessed. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd had always dreamed of luxurious weddings and exotic honeymoons.

She broke out of her jet-lag-induced stupor and launched herself into his arms with such force that she knocked him onto the floor. "Yes!" she cried out jubilantly before she gave him a very enthusiastic kiss.

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd had just been proposed to by a man in a rumpled shirt kneeling on the floor of a butcher shop. And it was the greatest moment of her life.

* * *

A/N: And the whole gang's here! I've written sections in my other stories that involve the whole gang coming together, so I tried really hard for this not to be a carbon copy. What do you think of the different pairings? They get a bit better and in more depth later.

I may have written what Arnold did, but I think it was really sweet of him to show her that to make her feel better. If only I could find an Arnold...hehehe. And the pep talk Harold was referring to was from chapter two.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review! They make me happy!


	6. Avocado Mask Ambush

Greetings Readers! Thanks for continuing to read, and for those who have story alerted and favorited this! You guys are awesome!

A special thanks to those who have reviewed:  
**Kpfan72941:** Thanks! I am glad you like the pairings!  
**OCP:** Thanks! Your words mean a lot to me - and I'm glad that I'm keeping everyone in character...except for Brainy. Him I just take and run with, hahaha. I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
**loonytunecrazy: **Gracias! I gave him that because it was so similar to what Helga did for him - although slightly less unique. I actually considered pairing Curly with Nadine after I wrote 'Ursa Major' but never got around to it in that story...I am glad you found it an interesting choice.  
**acosta perez jose ramiro: **Thanks once again! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters. I also don't own 'Star Wars.' I do own a jar of guacamole...but that's about it! Please don't rub it in!

* * *

For once, the weather channel had been correct in its predictions about the coldness of the night, but at least there was no breeze, and the stars shone down surprisingly brightly on the roof of Helga and Arnold's apartment building. It was a serene, beautiful evening – the serenity only interrupted by dull rumbles and an occasional groan. Finally, a voice was heard.

"How much longer until we actually eat?" Sid groaned as he clutched his stomach and looked longingly over at the grill which was cold and disturbingly devoid of food.

"I don't know." Gerald huffed, looking over to the stairwell. "Where could Harold be?"

Everyone had been able to get to their hotels, rest, change and then get to the apartment in the space of a few hours, but Harold had still not completed the one task he'd assigned himself. The women had tried to talk through the hunger pangs, but some of the guys were getting restless since it was their responsibility to provide the food. Arnold took a quick glance at his watch and looked at Gerald before shrugging. "I can't imagine. What could be taking so long?"

"Should we try and get things started?" Brainy asked, and the girls began gravitating over at the mention of action.

"Yes, let's start something!" Curly agreed, and placed a hand proudly over his chest, "I, myself, shall take on the task of starting the grill – "

"NO!" It was hard to tell who had yelled the loudest. Curly and fire together was not a desirable combination.

"No way, Curly," Nadine continued, "Not after what happened the last time you tried to cook. Speaking of which," she crossed her arms, "you still owe me a new kitchen."

Curly's somewhat petulant expression changed into a happier one and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Fear not, my love – what's mine is yours."

A rich blush spread across her cheeks and although she tried to sound stern, a distinctive giggle bubbled from her mouth. Her pleased, sheepish smile changed to an embarrassed look as she noticed all the knowing smirks and jubilant grins of her surrounding friends. "Fine," she exclaimed, throwing up her hands, "we're dating. You happy now?"

There were general nods, and a murmur of 'I knew it's and 'it's about time' filled the air so that no one heard the entrance of two more people from the stairwell, nor did they hear one of the two gasp.

"You're dating Curly?"

That got people's attention and everyone turned to see Harold and Rhonda standing side by side, him holding a large cardboard box, and her with her arms folded in a strange way that somehow displayed all of her fingers at once. It had been a very hectic few hours for them – they'd gone to tell both sets of parents about the engagement, which had taken a lot longer than expected. Rhonda's parents had been surprisingly ecstatic, and it taken half an hour alone to get out of one of Mrs. Berman's hugs. When she received no answer, Rhonda asked again, "Nadine, you're dating Curly?"

Nadine blushed a little, "Yeah."

"For how long?"

She shuffled her feet. "Two months."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rhonda walked forward a little, holding out her arms. "You weren't afraid it'd make me mad, were you? Because I like Curly, I just didn't like the stalking…"

"No!" Nadine's face was flaming, "I'm just, you know – kind of like keeping that sort of thing private."

"But now that our secret is known, my dear," Curly cried out, "I can do this for all to see!" And he grabbed Nadine and tilted her backward into a very thorough kiss; she turned a color of red so dark it couldn't be found on a color wheel, but didn't pull away. And when he let her go, she giggled.

The girls all descended on Nadine and Rhonda as the guys circled around Harold. He noticed all the hungry, impatient glares from his friends, but he didn't let it faze him as he shifted the box to one arm, "What?"

"What the heck took you so long?" Gerald asked, "We were about to eat the charcoal!"

Harold just grinned and turned to Arnold. "Thanks again, Arnold."

Arnold smiled, "No problem."

Gerald folds his arms, "You two want to share with the rest of the class? What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Arnold grinned and held up a hand, three of his fingers pointing upward. "In three, two, one – "

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?"

Harold smirked at the other guys. "That answer your question?"

"Oh, Rhonda, it's absolutely beautiful," Sheena crooned over the ring, "When'd he do it?"

"Right after we left the airport – I was so tired that it took me a minute to actually say yes." She laughed, "He said when I didn't say anything at first he started to panic."

"When are you getting married?" Lila asked.

"I'm not sure – sometime within the next year."

"Oh…" Sheena continued, "how wonderful! And now, everyone of us has someone."

"Except one," Helga said pointedly, and all heads turned to Lila who blushed nervously, "What about you, Lila?"

She shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, no one's been that 'oh-so-special,'" she smiled at the old phrase, "someone I've been looking for, I guess."

"Uh-huh." Helga crossed her arms and gave her a friendly glare, "Lila, you are a terrible liar."

"I don't know what you – "

"Lila." Phoebe smiled, "We all know you like him."

"Who?" Lila ventured, trying to keep up the falling mask of obliviousness.

"Brainy."

Lila considered debating the point, but could see no purpose in it. Instead, she began rubbing her forehead and sighed, "Was it that obvious?"

"To us," Phoebe piped up, "But I don't think the guys have got it yet."

"Thank goodness." Lila took her hand from her forehead. "Look, none of you can tell him, okay?"

"Why not?" Nadine asked.

"I don't think he likes me like that, I don't want to mess up our friendship. Besides," she made a very concentrated effort not to look at Helga, "I think that he has feelings for someone else."

Lila knew that Brainy at the very least used to love Helga – she had been the one to confront him about the fact a few years before when Arnold and Helga were dating. It caused her pain to see a friend suffer so much, and was trying to give him an outlet for his frustration by giving him someone to talk with about it. The trust exchanged between the two of them in that conversation had strengthened into a strong, comfortable friendship, and they'd kept in close contact despite the physical distance. Lila hadn't realized that the friendship had developed into love, at least on her part, until she was sitting beside him at Arnold and Helga's wedding. She'd sat beside him, trying to be supportive as he watched the girl he probably still loved get married to someone else, but she couldn't keep her mind from wandering as she watched Helga walk down the aisle; as she gripped his hand supportively, she suddenly saw herself in a wedding dress walking towards him, with a look in his eyes that made her want to melt. The realization that she loved him brought a shock of surprise, clarity, and shame – not because she loved him, but because it felt selfish to have feelings for someone who pined for another. She'd tried to stifle the impulse, but it only grew stronger…but she would get over it. She had to.

Sheena said, "But why would you think that, Lila? Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Lila looked embarrassed. "Um, girls, I don't want to sound conceited," she rubbed the back of her neck, "but most guys look at me like that at first."

Sheena waved a hand dismissively in the air. The effect Lila had on most men was well established among the group. "But it's not the same, Lila. He gets the most adorable lovelorn look on his face when he sees you."

"Really?" Lila winced at the note of eagerness that sprung out of her mouth. It wouldn't do to hope.

"Yes," Phoebe smiled. "It's really cute. Just look."

As one, the girls swung their heads toward the men, and looked at Brainy. Sure enough, Brainy was not expecting to be looked at, and so did not make the effort to hide his emotions – there was a look of longing on his face as he gazed in their direction. The girls began giggling, shocking Brainy out of his daze and making the other guys very nervous. They had no idea why the girls were giggling, but the fact that the gigglers were looking at them was definitely not good.

"Well!" Arnold exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "Now that the food is here, let's get everything ready to eat. We just need to figure out who needs to do what – "

"We need to 'pool our resources' then?" Stinky smirked loudly, and there was a rumble of appreciative, good-natured laughter at the memory of Arnold's past spiels.

"Okay," Arnold pointed at Stinky, "you're getting your food last." There was more laughter as Stinky sulked, then Arnold continued, "As I was saying…Harold, could you start grilling?"

Curly shot out, "I could help."

Arnold shook his head, "No, Curly, I need you to get the drinks from the kitchen."

"But that has nothing to do with the grill!"

_Exactly, _Arnold thought but did not say. Instead he continued, "Sorry, Curly, but we need to get that done."

Nadine bit her lip at the downcast look on Curly's face – she was grateful that her boyfriend was nowhere near the grill, but she didn't like seeing him sad. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll help you out."

Curly smiled at her touch and replied cheerily, "Do not bestir yourself, my dearest heart! Stay up here and rest." And he went downstairs.

The others divided into the various jobs, until Brainy was standing with Arnold and Gerald watching the others work. "So what should I do?"

Arnold scratched his head in thought. "Hmm, I guess you could help cut vegetables for the burgers."

"Okay." Brainy walked quickly over to the table of vegetables, and identical smirks appeared on his two friends' faces as they rubbed their thumbs together.

"Arnold…you are a bad, bad person."

"He'll thank us for it later."

Brainy was picking up a knife to cut up lettuce when a gently surprised voice appeared from behind him. "Brainy?" He nearly dropped the knife.

"It was Lila. She was wearing a confused smile, and looked so beautiful he almost stopped breathing. He groaned internally, _I'm going to kill those guys – they put me here on purpose,_ but smiled. "Yes, I'm here to help cut vegetables. – you too?"

She smiled and nodded, sitting beside him as he handed her a tomato and a knife. They began chopping in silence – a strange thing since the two usually did nothing but talk when they were around each other. But the revelation that people knew of their feelings for each other made them very tentative and nervous. Finally, Brainy cleared his throat and spoke, "So how was your flight?" And cursed himself for his inanity.

"It was fine," she replied as she put the diced onion next to the tomato she'd sliced, and leaned back rolling her shoulders. "Tiring, but it was totally worth it. It's great to be back, I've missed everyone." _Especially you_, she completed to herself and blushed, which could not be seen in the darkness.

"I know what you mean," Brainy said jovially, "I enjoy my work and the friends where I live, but seeing everyone is great. So what have you been up to?"

"You mean, since yesterday when I called you?" Lila quizzically raised an eyebrow, only to start laughing when Brainy began eagerly nodding with a joking expression on his face. "Well, not much – although my boss has been talking about me heading up my department when the manager retires."

"Wow! Good for you." Brainy gave her a smile, "When would that be?"

Lila bit her lower lip in consideration. "Hmm, about a week after I get back from the wedding."

"Oh." Brainy barely kept the smile from slipping, before hurriedly bending over the lettuce to hide the expression in his eyes. It was stupid of him, he knew, but seeing her again was so wonderful that he forgot she would have to leave again. That was going to be hard. "So, are you excited about becoming the boss?"

Lila shrugged, "I honestly don't know if I'm going to take it."

"What do you mean?"

Lila looked like she was about to say something, but instead smiled and slowly got up from the table and walked over to the edge of the roof. Brainy followed her and saw her looking out into the stars, which were surprisingly bright for being in the city. Lila took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm homesick."

"Already?" Brainy tried to joke, although it felt rather flat since his heart wasn't in it, "but it's only been a day."

Lila giggled softly, "I don't mean for there – I mean I've been homesick for this place. I guess I have been ever since I left after college. I just didn't realize how much I did until Helga and Arnold got married."

"Oh, why then?"

_Because I realized that I'm in love with you and I hate being far away, _Lila almost blurted out, but caught herself. "I suppose just seeing everyone again reminded me how much I missed this place."

"So, what are you planning to do?" Brainy asked.

"Well, I was thinking about moving back here, and trying my luck with a job."

"Really?" Brainy asked, and at her nod he picked her up in an enormous bear hug, causing her to squeal in surprised laughter. "That's great! That means you'll be closer to – " In his happiness, he hadn't realized that Lila was still in his arms and she was smiling at him in a way that really made him want to kiss – He grinned and put her down, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Closer to our friends." _And to me._

Lila grinned up at him before looking back out to the stars, "I know. That's why I want to move back here, to be near my friends." _And to be near you._

Brainy gave her a one-armed hug across her shoulders and squeezed. "Well, I hope things work out the way you plan, Lila."

"I think they will," she replied, leaning into the warmth of his arm. She stood in his half-embrace, feeling comfortable and complete in his presence. _Careful_, she warned herself, _he's just hugging you as a friend, nothing more. The girls may __think__ he likes me – but they're seeing romance around every corner. For all I know, he still loves Helga – and I would hate to ruin what we have_. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

_Not nearly as beautiful as you are._ "Yes, they are." Brainy answered, although truthfully he wasn't thinking much about the stars. He was too busy relishing the feel of her in his arms while trying to keep his emotions under wraps. _She's very understanding…but what would she think of me if I told her? Besides, she's so perfect, much too good for me – she could never love me back._

Arnold came over to the table where the vegetables were sitting, and began scooping them up when he noticed the two standing together. He sighed at the stiffness in Brainy's posture – the man was completely in denial. And Lila was just as bad.

Two of the smartest people he knew, but they couldn't see what everyone else could.

···

"Phebes, that dress is terribly gorgeous," Rhonda sighed rapturously as she looked at her friend.

Phoebe grinned sheepishly. "You think so?" She turned on the spot so all parts of her dress could be seen. "I like it."

It was two days before the wedding, and Helga was hosting a bachelorette party for Phoebe which all the old friends were attending. After an intense battle of rock-paper-scissors, Arnold had won possession of the apartment to host Gerald's bachelor party, meaning that Helga and Phoebe were at straits to find their own location. Fortunately, Phoebe's parents had decided to visit her grandparents who had flown in from Osaka for the wedding and decided to give their daughter free rein of her old house for the party.

"Consider yourself lucky, girls." Helga grinned at the others who were sitting on couches and the floor, looking at Phoebe's dress, "Gerald hasn't seen this dress yet."

"He'll love it, Phebes." Lila smiled, "It's absolutely beautiful."

Sheena was distracted. "Rhonda, I just love your ring. I'm so glad he proposed!"

"Me too." Rhonda replied, but then smiled sheepishly at Phoebe. "Sorry – I don't mean to be taking all the attention." A general chorus of giggles followed this – usually Rhonda loved to be the center of attention.

Rhonda elegantly glared, but Phoebe simply smiled. "It's fine, Rhonda – they should be excited. This is big."

"And your wedding isn't?" Helga shot back, stretching her neck and groaning. "Man, I feel old."

Lila laughed. "I know what you mean – you're already married, Phoebe's getting married, Rhonda's engaged, Sheena's going to have a baby…it's hard to believe how much time has passed."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Rhonda rubbed a hand over her eyes, "Mom has been getting onto me about my biological clock…I'm not even thirty yet!"

Nadine muttered, "At least Harold's mother hasn't started on that yet."

"I wish." Rhonda sighed, and everyone started laughing again – that sounded a lot like his mother. "If the hints she was dropping about grandchildren could get any bigger…" her voice trailed off and she waved her hand in the air.

"Did you remind her about what happened to her last grandkid?" Helga smirked, "That egg in Simmons' class – didn't it get eaten? Maybe you should wait to have them…"

"Oh, knock it off, Uni!" Rhonda growled.

"Relax, Princess. Besides it's not like Arnold and mine went any better. We were about to rip each other's heads off before we found the egg."

"You two got paired up a lot in school, didn't you?" Sheena smiled, "Did you plan it that way?"

"Of course not!" Helga blushed.

Phoebe smirked before coughing something that sounded suspiciously like 'Romeo and Juliet' before smiling innocently at her best friend's glare. "What? You threatened every girl who had the part of Juliet so Arnold could be your Romeo."

"That was why you did it?" Sheena asked, "Oh, Helga, how romantic! Why didn't you tell me that instead of all that gory stuff – I would've given up the part in a heartbeat!"

"Wasn't something I wanted people to know at the time," Helga muttered gruffly as she walked over to the kitchen, "Although Lila knew."

"What?" They all looked towards Lila with some surprise. "How?"

She shrugged. "Maybe since I was a newcomer, I didn't just accept how she was acting at face value. You were all used to the way she acted, I had to come up with a reason why." Lila sighed, "Sometimes I wish I had lived here all my life; you guys talk about all the fun stuff that happened before I got here, but I just hear about it."

"Your wish is my command, Miss Perfect," Helga grinned, returning to the living room with a large jar in her hands. She unscrewed the lid and showed the green contents to everyone. "Ready for a trip down memory lane?"

The girls' eyes lit up in recognition except for Lila, who still looked politely confused, as they saw the guacamole and remembered the infamous sleepover of fourth grade. "Indeed," Phoebe piped up, "let the facials begin!"

The room filled with girlish squeals and giggles as the girls began sliding their hands into the cool greenness and spread it across their faces. Taking great care to swipe a strand of hair out of her face with her forearm so she wouldn't get guacamole in her hair, Nadine wondered aloud, "I wonder what the guys are up to."

···

"I call your five pretzels and I raise you three M&M's." Sid declared boldly, placing his cards facedown on the table and crossing his arms defiantly at Arnold.

Arnold simply raised an amused eyebrow. "Very well." Then he laid his cards out in a fan and smirked, "Read 'em and weep, boys."

There was a general chorus of groans and Stinky glared at his best friend, "Sis, what the heck did ya do that for?"

Sid shrugged. "Thought I called his bluff. His poker face is scary good."

Harold took a gulp of his beer and belched before saying, "Told you we should have played Old Maid."

The guys were all around the kitchen table in Arnold's apartment at Gerald's bachelor party. As Arnold had warned, Gerald's party was very tame and relaxed – so far all they had done was play poker, drink beer, and take digs at the spots that they only knew about each other.

Sid leaned his head on his hand. "Man, I'm sick of losing these hands."

Eugene laughed, "Well, that's what you get for being so impulsive – it can lead to trouble." He jumped up to get something from the counter and caught his foot under his chair, crashing to the floor.

"Like that?" Sid dryly remarked as he looked at Eugene sprawled on the floor.

"I'm okay." Eugene muttered, rubbing his head.

"Well, Arnold," Stinky drawled, "this is a fine party – but don't you think it could use some excitement?"

Curly sat up a little straighter, a gleam apparent in his eye. "I agree, and I know just what to do. I know this amazing fire trick – "

"No." Arnold said flatly. "Not in my house."

Stinky shook his head. "That's not what I meant." A mischievous look appeared on his face. "How about the presence of a pretty lady?"

Arnold and Gerald looked at each other and burst out laughing. Gerald replied, "That's not gonna happen. You and Sid would be safe, but the rest of us would be killed by the girls."

Arnold wiped away a tear of laughter. "And that's only if there's enough of you left once Helga gets through with you – after killing me for letting someone like that in the house."

Gerald gave his friend a knowing grin. "And that's only if you don't combust from the embarrassment first." Arnold's face flamed, and the others laughed.

"I-I don't know what you mean." He stuttered.

"Come on, Arnold," Brainy laughed, "you do. You always get embarrassed about things like that. Remember when all those girls chased you freshman year?"

Arnold's face got redder, if that was even possible. "I try not to."

"Yeah, you always looked like that." The other guys snickered, and Brainy grinned, "That kind of attention always freaked you out. But no worries – besides Helga thought it was cute." _When she wasn't plotting to kill said girls,_ he thought to himself.

"Really? How do you know that?"

Brainy rolled his eyes. "I hung out with her all though high school – trust me, I heard all about it. A lot more than I cared to know, actually – girls just love to go on and on about that." He patted Arnold on the shoulder. "But we're just giving you a hard time Arnold, this laid-back stuff's fine with me."

"Besides," Gerald's face took on a slightly dazed expression, "I don't need to see some other woman. Phoebe's the most beautiful girl I know."

···

Phoebe barely kept herself from jumping back in surprise upon seeing her green-smeared reflection in the mirror. _I look hideous_, she thought and laughed to herself. She walked over to the others, crossing her legs Indian-style and sitting beside Helga. She was now wearing a t-shirt and jeans, not wanting to have to ask a cleaner's to get guacamole out of her wedding dress.

"Girls," Helga's voice became mockingly perky as she trilled, "we look absolutely fabulous!" This brought on a fit of giggles, which only intensified once the partygoers got a better look at each other.

A large glop of guacamole fell from Phoebe's forehead and onto her lap, and she yelped slightly at the cold sensation. Nadine noticed, "It's a good thing you got out of your dress, Phebes – what a mess."

"Speaking of a mess, Uni," Rhonda smirked at Helga, "it's a god thing you aren't wearing what you were last time – that was a nightmare!"

"Knock it off, Princess," Helga growled, "it was the only way you'd let me in."

"Um," Lila tentatively raised a hand, "former new kid here, what are you talking about?"

"Long story short," Helga began, "Princess here decided to have a sleepover without me – "

"You were the one making fun of us before I tried to invite you!" Rhonda interrupted.

Helga ignored her, "So I decided to get dressed up and force my way in – "

"Looking like a crazy person." Rhonda continued as Helga glared at her, "Oh, come on, Uni – your hair was in a pageboy, you were wearing fake breasts, and your eyebrows looked like someone took a lawnmower to them."

"If I may continue." Helga grunted, "We started putting on face masks when a bunch of the guys ambushed us." She started laughing, "And then they completely freaked at seeing our faces and our hair up in curlers, and we ended up chasing them down the street. It was awesome!"

Lila's eyes were wide with either surprise or laughter, "The guys attacked you?"

"Yup, the jerks!"

A surprisingly devious look filled Lila's eyes and she smirked. "What's say we have a little payback?"

Helga's eyes lit up similarly. "Ooh, Ms Perfect, I like the way you think." She turned to the others. "Ladies, what do you say we save on the beautification for the moment, and go pay the boys a little surprise visit?"

Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you suggesting we prank the boys?" Helga nodded. "But isn't that incredibly childish?"

"Yup."

Phoebe smirked. "Let's do it."

···

Arnold looked outside the window of his living room and frowned. "I've got a bad feeling."

"Ah," Brainy airily said, "that is what you get for suggesting we watch the Star Wars movies, young padawan." He indicated the TV in front of the couch where said movie was currently playing.

"I'm serious!"

"What are you talking about, man?" Gerald asked curiously.

"I don't know." Arnold considered a moment, "I just feel like something's coming…maybe I'm going crazy."

The phone rang in the kitchen, and Arnold went in and picked the receiver off the hook. "Hello?"

"Hey there, short man! How's it going?"

Arnold smiled, "Hey Grandpa. Things are going fine – we're having Gerald's bachelor party now."

"I know that, short man – and why wasn't I invited? I wanted to see the dancing women!"

He rolled his eyes. "Grandpa…"

There was a very distinctive cackle of laughter from the other end. "I know, I know. Actually, I was calling because I knew you were having that party – why'd you invite the girls, short man? What kind of bachelor party do you invite women to?"

"What?" Arnold frowned. "We didn't invite them."

"Hmm…that's very peculiar. I could have sworn I saw the group of them heading your way, but then," he paused, "it looked like they were sneaking around. Maybe you should keep your head up, short man."

"I agree. Thanks for the warning, Grandpa."

"Anything for my favorite grandson! Who had better be coming to the boarding house's Christmas party…"

Arnold laughed, "Of course, we always do Grandpa. See you then."

"Good night, short man."

Arnold hung up the phone and considered the current situation for a moment before walking back into the living room. "Guys, we've got a problem."

"What's wrong?" Sid asked.

"Are the girls okay?" Brainy said.

"Yeah, the girls are okay. Actually, they're the problem – according to my grandpa he just saw them 'sneaking' in this direction with green faces." He frowned, "I don't know why this seems so familiar."

Harold began laughing and the others looked at him. "I remember! That sleepover in fourth grade that we crashed? The one that we went to freak them out and they had that facial crud all over their faces."

Gerald's face lit up with recognition. "Yeah! That was hilarious."

"Well, if I don't know any better, I'd say they're coming for some payback." Arnold mused.

Brainy bowed. "Well, you saw what happened when last I doubted you. The force is strong with you, padawan, and I believe you are correct."

"So what do we do?" Stinky asked, "Meet them head on?"

"We could…" Arnold seemed unsure.

"I have an idea." Brainy said, a devious smirk pulling at his mouth, and he left the room. He returned carrying a worn duffel bag which he dropped on the coffee table. "I meant to bring this for the barbeque the other night, but I forgot and left it at the hotel. I don't know why I thought to bring it tonight," his smirk grew larger, "but I think it's just what we need."

"What is it?" Gerald asked.

Brainy simply unzipped the bag in response, smiling widely as he displayed the contents. The others stared into the bag and then slowly raised their heads, wearing identical shameless grins. Arnold walked forward and placed a hand on Brainy's shoulder as Curly's ominously maniacal cackler filled the air.

"Brainy," Arnold said admiringly, "you're a genius."

"I try."

···

"Shut up, shut up, shut UP!" Helga hissed loudly at the giggling girls following her to the apartment. "You want them to hear us?"

"Helga," Phoebe pointed out, "we're not even there yet – "

"Not the point, Phebes!"

The girls were only about five minutes from the apartment, having chosen to go on foot to be more inconspicuous. That had been the intention, but it failed to take into account the uncontrollable giggles they'd all broken into once they left Phoebe's house. The group had lurched through alleyways and around corners, darting beneath lampposts and shadowy doorways, shuffling by quickly in their pajamas and coats, green-faced, arousing a lot of confusion from the nearby residents. In fact, Helga had thought they might have been too loud near the boarding house, since Arnold's grandpa had opened a window and poked his head out after they'd passed – but he made no sound and Helga didn't hear his grandma calling for 'Eleanor,' so they must have gone unnoticed.

"Okay, troops." Helga whispered urgently, causing the other girls to stop and look at her, "Here's the plan: we sneak very, very quietly up to the apartment, I quietly unlock the door, and then we attack!" She punched a fist into her open palm. "Simple, yes – but the best plans often are. Any questions?"

There was a general shaking of heads, and the somewhat ravenous procession continued until the ambush party was standing party was standing in the street looking up at the apartment window. If the girls strained to hear, they could hear a dull murmur of conversation and the occasional rumble of masculine laughter.

"Excellent," Helga proclaimed, rubbing her hands together, "we have the element of surprise."

There was a loud crash behind her, and she whirled around to see Nadine grimacing apologetically from her position on the ground, sprawled over an open but mercifully empty trash can. "Nadine!"

"Sorry."

Their collective gaze rose up to the window, but no one came to look out into the street – all they could see was a mild pulsation of light. Helga breathed a sigh of relief, "They must be watching a movie or something – they didn't hear it. Okay, stage two."

The girls were all so intent on quietly walking to the stairwell without being seen that none of them saw the windows being slowly opened, or the guys poking their heads out, or the large objects in their hands. What they all noticed was the war yell that Curly gave –

"Aerial assault!"

-Which was then followed by explosions of water as the boys let the water balloons soar from the window to the street – onto the green-faced girls below. There were shrieks of shock as the balloons burst, pouring cold water onto the already chilled girls, and there was no escape from it even when the balloons burst onto the street itself. That sent cascades of icy water rushing into their shoes and soaking their pant legs.

"Watch out, honey!" Eugene cried before dropping another series of balloons, "you don't want to get too cold."

"'You don't want to get too cold?'" Gerald quipped, carrying a bucket of filled water balloons from the kitchen sink to the window. "Isn't that the point?"

"Not for Sheena," Arnold answered, picking up another balloon and flinging it downward, "the cold might hurt the baby."

"Don't worry," Brainy assured Eugene, "it looks like Lila got her out of the line of fire." He threw another balloon out and smirked at the surprised squeal as it hit its target. "Although Lila herself isn't so lucky."

Stinky was laughing so hard he had to clutch at his ribs. "Brainy. Best. Prank. Ever."

Brainy bowed. "Why, thank you." He straightened up. "But something tells me those girls won't give up without a flight."

Arnold smirked, "But wasn't that we wanted? So we could enact part two?"

"Exactly."

Helga held her arm up to block any more water attacks to her face, and looked around at the ambush party. All were dripping wet – except for Sheena – and their hair hung limply on their shoulders, their masks remoistened on their faces and nearly falling off. "We can't stop now – Nadine, Rhonda, draw their fire. The rest of us will run upstairs!"

"Fine! But hurry up, Uni!" Rhonda cried out, ducking a new balloon.

They watched the reduced ambush party, and waited to hear something from above but all was silent – disturbingly silent when the balloons stopped pelting down. There was sudden clatter of footsteps in the stairwell, a chorus of shrieks, and then the girls burst out screaming from the stairs, hotly pursued by the guys who were yelling and brandishing something at them. Brainy's yell rang above the others, and the light caught on the object in his hand – a tortilla chip.

"You brought the dip, we've brought the chips!"

The humor in that was groanable – although coming from Brainy that was to be expected – but the girls didn't have the time to react as they became fully preoccupied in ducking the boys' attack, who looked intent on scraping the guacamole from the girls' faces with the chips. It was unlikely they'd do anything with the chips afterwards, but the girls didn't intend to give the guys the opportunity. The girls ran into the park across the street from the apartment.

"Harold Berman!" Rhonda shrieked indignantly as she tore off towards the nearest cluster of trees, cursing herself for wearing her designer slippers rather than changing into tennis shoes. "Don't you dare!" All she received in response was a very sneaky laugh as her fiancée closed the distance between them.

Sheena watched the blur of motion from the street to the park with amused but tired eyes. She was about to follow to watch the ensuing action, when she heard footsteps coming over to her. She looked to the side and saw Eugene walking up to her with some chips in his hand and a bundle tucked under his arm. "Chip?" He smiled, holding up one of the chips near her face.

"Thank you." Sheena smilingly took the chip and crunched it between their teeth. She felt a sudden warmness about her shoulders, and craned her neck to see her husband unrolling a blanket from under his arm and wrapped its red, fleecy warmth about her.

When he covered her, he stepped back and smiled. "I got this from Arnold. Don't want you and the baby to get too cold."

"Oh," She kissed him on the cheek, then moved closer, nuzzling her head into his neck, "Thank you, sweetie."

Eugene pulled her eyes closer and the two stood there together in each other's arms, complete and warm and peaceful.

"Gerald!" Phoebe yelled as her soon-to-be husband cornered her, leaving her no room to escape.

He grinned shamelessly, "Sorry, _kirei_, but I win." Effortlessly, he scooped her into his arms bridal-style, causing her to squeal in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. He smiled down at the face he loved that was currently torn between amusement and embarrassment, and crooned into her ear, "And I can't wait to hold you like this in two days…"

"Gerald!" Phoebe let out a scandalized yelp, her porcelain face turning a vibrant red as she buried her face into his chest, which began shaking as Gerald started laughing.

"Football Head! Don't even think about it!" Helga yelled over her shoulder, as she darted between trees to avoid her husband as he sprinted after her. She feinted once or twice in confusing directions and eventually threw him off. In relief, she leaned against the tree and stopped for a moment to catch her breath – by the time she noticed the hand around her arm, it was too late. She opened her eyes to see Arnold standing in front of her, a decided smirk on his face as he placed both of his hands over her upper arms, lightly pinning her to the trunk.

He leaned his head forwards toward her and looked her right in the eye. "Gotcha," he whispered huskily, with a look in his half-lidded eyes that made her kneecaps dissolve. She attempted to steady her voice without much success and smiled at him.

"You always have." She managed to whisper back, and then he kissed her, the green of her face mask colliding with the redness of his flushed face, and she didn't think about any more words as she melted into his kiss.

"You better look out!" Brainy yelled, laughing, at Lila as he followed her around the curve of a tree. Her only response was to whirl around, stick her tongue out at him, and then turn back to running. He growled playfully, "Okay, you're really going to get it now!" And he made it close enough to grab her arm when he tripped on a tree root and went down, accidentally pulling her down with him.

That was how they found themselves on the ground, Brainy on his back and Lila lying on top of him. Both looked at the other in surprise, and then burst out laughing. "Are-are-are you okay?" Brainy choked out through his laughter.

Lila fought down her giggles, "Yeah. How about you? I would hate to see you get hurt…"

"Really?" Brainy asked tenderly but tentatively, and Lila looked down at him. She suddenly realized how close they were and became painfully aware of his warmth that was seeping into her body. Looking down into his eyes, which had become completely serious, Lila though she could see some indefinable emotion there which was beginning to unravel her composure. His face began to flush, and she could feel a confession about to escape from the tip of her tongue…

Brainy looked up at her, and could not keep himself from blushing. Completely oblivious to how their position would look like to others, his every sense was busy absorbing the sensation of Lila being that wonderfully, painfully close to him. He let his gaze wander over her face, still beautiful through the green mask, and he could see the bright red of her blush through the places where the mask had fallen away. He forgot caution, he forgot sanity, he forgot reason as he slowly raised his head up to touch her lips with his…

"Harold Berman! You put me down now!"

Rhonda's yell broke them both out of their stupor, and Brainy blushed even more red as he rested his head back on the ground and closed his eyes. _Thank goodness that happened – I almost lost control. That would have ruined everything._

"Hey!" Harold's voice replied, chuckling. "Gerald gets to carry his fiancée like that." He walked into the clearing where the other two were, Rhonda cradled in his arms.

Rhonda slapped him on the arm, eliciting a cry of pain, "He's also getting married in two days. Put me down."

Harold sighed, "Fine," and put her down.

Brainy looked up. "Um, Lila…" She looked down. "Would you mind getting up? The ground's getting cold."

"Oh!" She jumped up, looking embarrassed. "Of course. I'm sorry!" _For a lot of things, I almost told you and ruined everything_!

He stood up and laughed, praying that it would cover the shaking of his knees. "Don't be! I'm the klutz that pulled you down." Seeing that she still looked guilty, he wanted to hold her close to convince her, but couldn't trust himself. He patted her shoulder quickly. "It's fine."

"Well, all right." She smiled weakly back. "Should we find the others?"

He nodded. "There's Harold and Rhonda." And the two of them walked off together, both longing to touch the other but terrified of what would happen if they did.

Helga, who had seen everything from where she was standing, groaned. "Nothing happened? It's so obvious how they feel about each other," she threw her arms in the air, "so why don't they freaking admit it already!"

Arnold put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "It is frustrating, but we need to leave them to figure it out alone. If it's meant to happen – when I think it will – then it'll happen. We just have to be patient."

Helga sighed, "You're probably right. I just hope they don't have to wait as long as we did for it to happen."

"But it was worth it, wasn't it?" She looked up into her husband's eyes filled with love and humor. "At least it was for me."

She gave a snort of laughter and rested her hand on his shoulders. "Such a charmer."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I try."

···

By unofficial agreement, the guys were the victors of the great Avocado Mask Ambush, and in a gentlemanly (if not simply protective) gesture, they were now walking the girls back to Phoebe's house. Most of the girls were draped with extra blankets from the apartment or with the coats of their significant others, and there was good-natured laughter as the girls related their plan and the guys explained how they were able to foil it.

"'You brought the dip, we brought the chips?'" Helga asked skeptically from where she was walking beside Arnold, their arms across each other's shoulders. "I can't believe you actually said that, Brainy."

He shrugged and laughed, "I can. I had the chips and I couldn't resist."

"Who brought the balloons?" Nadine wondered, looking at her boyfriend who hadn't moved his arm from her waist since he'd caught her. "Was it you, Curly?"

"Not I, my dear," He grinned, "It was a genius that is Brainy."

"How?" Lila looked at Brainy, trying to keep a distance between them but thrilling from the fact that she had his jacket around her shoulders.

Brainy looked at her and grinned, "I just had them with me – I try not to question good luck."

"Yeah," Stinky said, "No need to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Brainy laughed, "Agreed. I do that enough as it is."

This was greeted by some amused chuckles and Lila cuffed him on the shoulder. Brainy liked to joke about his job as an orthodontist – they could only hope that he wouldn't try cracking jokes when he had his fingers in someone's mouth.

"Wow, Brainy," Rhonda called from where she was walking, occasionally slapping Harold's arm when he tried to scoop her into his arms, "that was really bad."

Brainy simply shrugged good-naturedly, but he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder that sent shivers down his back. "I thought it was funny," he heard Lila almost shyly whisper, and an agonizingly big smile spread across his mouth at the praise.

The trip back to Phoebe's house seemed a lot quicker than the trip to Arnold's apartment, and the girls stood on the stoop saying goodbye to the guys.

"Goodbye, guys." Lila waved, and then took off Brainy's jacket, carefully folding it before handing it back to him. "Thank you for the jacket," she smiled and pecked him on the cheek, quickly running up into the house. He watched her dazedly while clutching the coat to his heart.

"Have fun, honey." Eugene said as he pulled the borrowed blanket off his wife's shoulder. "Take care of yourself and call me if you need something from the hotel, okay?"

"Will do." She hugged him. "Love you, sweetie."

"Now, Curly," Nadine warned as she pulled out of Curly's goodbye kiss, "be a good guest and, for the love of all that is wonderful, do not set his house on fire."

"Fine," he smirked, kissing her again, "for the love of you, I will not set his house on fire." He considered a moment, and then seriously continued, "But how about the roof – "

"NO!"

"Well, here we are, _kirei_," Gerald said, "have a good time at your party." He then smirked, "And remember, in just two days, we'll have a real party of our own…"

"Gerald!" Her white face, already rosy from the cold evening, turned an even deeper red. She groaned, "It's a good thing that I love you."

He smirked as he leaned down towards her, "I'll say."

Helga, being a dutiful wife, was preparing Arnold for his cold walk back home with a thoroughly warming kiss. He pulled back, panting slightly for breath, and grinned at her. "I still feel cold."

"Nice try." She pecked him on the cheek, and then brought her hand up to his ear. "Got a little green there, honey." She scratched a patch of green off of his cheek and smirked.

"Yes, and whose fault is that, I wonder?"

"Couldn't say." She tilted her head and smiled, "But green looks good on you, Football Head."

"Aw, shucks." Arnold put a hand on her – much greener – cheek. "You too, Helga. Now you girls have a good rest of the party. And no more attacks, please – even though I do like seeing you."

"Well, fine." Helga gave him a quick peck before walking up the stairs, "You guys have fun, too – but you better not call any hussies in, Arnold."

"No thanks, I like living!"

She laughed and then waved goodbye and disappeared into the house after the others. The guys stood a moment in the street before turning to walk away. "It's good to win, isn't it?" Stinky drawled.

"Yup. Tonight, we are the victors!" Curly cried out, pumping his fist in the air.

And then the window opened up and the girls shrieked out, "Aerial assault!" before flinging something down on the boys. It was the bowl of chips that the girls had left behind. The guys could have run back inside and started a second war of the Avocado Ambush, but instead simply laughed and began pulling the chips from their jackets. The girls may have gotten the final shot, but the victory was theirs. Brainy bit into one of his chips with a satisfying crunch.

Victory tasted good.

* * *

A/N: *pants* Wow, that took a really long time to finish. Yikes! I hope the length makes up for the time it took to post it! I originally did not intend to write the bbq scene, but the one 'you owe me a new kitchen' line got stuck in my head and I had to let it out! Also, it gave me a chance to build up romantic tension between Lila and Brainy. It's a lot of fun to mess with them for some reason...bwahahaha

Brainy seems to be getting increasingly corny...I think he's starting to channel me a little bit, dun dun DUN!

Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! Now please, please review! (Yes, I am begging) School is getting stressful, and sometimes this gets put to the side - and reviews remind me that I need to finish this too *cough*

Anyway, thanks again and please review!


	7. Aishiteru, Kirei

Greetings Readers! Thanks for continuing to read! Sorry that this is so late, life has been rather hectic - and I got to go to a wedding two days ago, so that made things really busy.

A special thanks to those who have reviewed:  
**Mony:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it - that episode cracks me up.  
**Taychic90:** Thank you very much! Sorry, but Helga's secret is not revealed in this chapter...however I drop what I think is a fairly major hint somewhere in here. Bwahahaha. I hope you enjoy this.  
**Kpfan72941: **Gracias! And thanks so much for all your reviews!  
**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Merci! Yeah, I really really like irony. Which is probably increasingly obvious, haha.  
**loonytunecrazy: **I'm glad you liked it! It made me laugh, anyway. Yeah, Brainy tends to field whatever puns come immediately to my mind...which is probably not a good thing. Ha! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Warning: The title will make sense in the end, I promise! Lots and lots of Japanese in this! But no worries, translation is at the bottom. I really like putting it in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters. Sigh.

* * *

Reflected three times in the mirrors that Rhonda had lent her, Phoebe stood at the back of the church looking absolutely beautiful. And elegant. And terrified.

"What's the matter, Phoebe?" Lila asked concernedly from her sitting position on one of the plastic chairs in the bridal dressing room.

"Yeah, Phebes," Helga said heartily, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder, "You look like you're going to your own execution rather than your own wedding." She raised an eyebrow as she continued teasingly, "Having second thoughts about becoming Mrs. Tall Hair Boy?"

Phoebe tried to glare at her, but instead broke out laughing. "No! I just don't like being the center of attention."

Sheena knit her eyebrows, "But what about all those public spelling bees and decathlons and things you entered?"

"It's not the same." Phoebe answered, "That was me being an academic – this is me being me. There are no books or facts to take the brunt of the attention."

"You being you is all he wants, Phebes – and you look absolutely gorgeous." Rhonda nodded appreciatively. "And I'd just like to say," she turned elegantly on the spot, 'thanks from all of us that you picked out bridesmaid's dresses that we would actually wear after this."

All the other bridesmaids looked down at their dresses, and had to agree. Phoebe and Helga had decided on pale blue sleeveless dresses that stopped halfway between the ankle and knee. They were of a soft, warm material that clung to their bodies, showing a suggestion of each girl's curves without giving away too many details, and a silver pattern of small Japanese cherry blossoms lined the hem.

Sheena sighed from her chair, and looked down at her slightly swollen ankles she'd propped up on another chair. "You girls look great – I wish I was joining you."

Phoebe put a hand to her mouth and turned to face Sheena, a guilty look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sheena; I didn't mean to shut you out…"

"Don't worry, Phoebe, you didn't." Sheena reassured her, waving her hand in the air, "You only wanted three, and I can understand that. I only wanted two. Besides," she laughed a little, "I don't think my ankles could take standing up that long."

"Are you okay?" Lila worried.

Sheena laughed. "I'm fine – just pregnant."

"Have you told Eugene about it?"

"No," Sheena sighed, "and I'm not going to for a while. I love the man, but ever since I got pregnant he's been like a mother hen, always clucking and hovering. Whenever I tell him I'm sore, he goes into a state of panic and tried to stop me from doing things so I don't 'overstress myself.' She chuckled with a worldly, almost superior air. "Trust me, girls, when you have kids your guys will be just like that.

Helga opened her mouth and then shut it, as though she had started to speak but then thought better of it. She removed her hand from Phoebe's shoulder and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Phebes. You did just fine at the rehearsal last night – and we'll all be here for you. And so will Gerald."

The other girls started giggling. "Oh, he'll be glad to see you," Nadine laughed, "he sure was mad when we whisked you away – didn't even give him time for a good night kiss."

"Well," Phoebe gave a very distinct smirk, "we decided the groom couldn't see his bride until the wedding. I just neglected to tell him when I was leaving."

Helga shook her head. "You've been around me too long. Bet Tall Hair Boy's going crazy right now."

···

Arnold rolled his eyes as he watched the groom pace back and forth – best friend or not, Gerald was beginning to drive him crazy. "Gerald, cut it out unless you want to pay to repair the church floor."

Harold chuckled. "Somebody's eager."

Gerald shot a look of venom at both of them, but Arnold simply laughed – Helga's glares were a lot more venomous. "Calm down Gerald – you'll be married soon enough. Or are you nervous?"

"No." Gerald sighed as he stopped pacing, "I just want to get married already – and see Phoebe.' He leveled an accusatory finger at Arnold, "Which, by the way, is all Helga's fault – I didn't get to say goodbye."

Arnold raised his hands in front of his face defensively. "Hey, the sins of the wife shall not be visited upon the husband…or something like that. Besides, you knew that was going to happen."

Gerald crossed his arms and groaned, "Fine, but I wish I'd had more warning."

"Lovesick sap," Harold simpered teasingly, and, as Gerald watched steaming, he picked up the lapels of his tuxedo jacket and began dancing around him mockingly. Sid and Stinky, always up for a good mock, jumped up and joined him, having a much easier time since they were not wearing tuxedos like Harold since they weren't groomsmen. All three were laughing so hard that they didn't notice the cell phone camera capturing their every move.

"And this is going right on the internet." Eugene muttered with satisfaction as he snapped the cell phone closed. The snap jerked the guys out of their reverie, and one look at Eugene's flushed, guilty face told them all they needed to know. Eugene squealed and then sprinted out of the room, the other three in hot pursuit.

"Eugene, I'm going to kill you!"

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we do something?'

Gerald shrugged. "Nah, Eugene's pretty fast – as long as he doesn't trip, he'll be – " A distinct thud sounded and Gerald slapped his palm over his eyes, "-fine."

"Ah!" They heard Eugene yell as the other guys caught up with them. Arnold simultaneously sighed and laughed as he tried to straighten Gerald's tie. "Brainy, could you go help them?"

"Sure." Brainy quickly glanced at his reflection, adjusted his jacket, and walked over to the door. He leaned out into the hall and called, "Hey guys! Don't get blood on the tuxes; I hear that dry cleaning costs double to take out blood stains." He walked back and grinned at the other two who wore amused but exasperated expressions on his faces. "What?"

"That wasn't quite what I meant…"

"Eh, it's fine. They won't kill each other, as long as Eugene deletes the clip." Brainy laughed, but then his face sobered, "You ready, Gerald? Five minutes until we're supposed to start."

Gerald took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah. Let's go."

···

"Helga." Phoebe grabbed her friend's arm so tightly that it made Helga wince, but she didn't let it show. "I-I don't know if I can do this." Her voice was shaking slightly, and, although Helga couldn't see Phoebe's face through the veil, she could almost feel the nervousness of her gaze.

"It's okay to be nervous, Phebes," Helga said soothingly, "you remember I was a complete wreck until the ceremony started when I got married. When you see him, all the scariness will go away, trust me."

"I guess." Phoebe's voice was shaking, but her grip on Helga's arm slackened, much to her relief.

"_Musume_," a warm male voice came from outside, "_musume_, is it all right for us to come in?"

Helga grinned, "Come on in, Mr. Hyerdahl, she's all ready." She squeezed Phoebe's shoulder. "We'll be waiting just outside, okay?"

The door opened, and Phoebe's parents walked in, her father nodding at Helga before walking over to his daughter and her mother giving Helga a warm hug. "Thank you for all the work, sugar." Her mother drawled in a voice as warm and bright as the clouds of red curls about her ears. "Today will be a wonderful day for our Phoebe." Helga hugged back before leaving, closing the door quietly behind her to give the family some privacy.

"Hey there, beautiful." A voice called over, and Helga grinned sheepishly as Arnold walked up to her and pulled her to him. "How's the bride?"

Helga sighed and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "A little nervous, but fine. Gerald?"

He stroked her hair and chuckled, the sensation making her smile, "He's a wreck. Hasn't quite got over the fact that you guys snuck Phoebe away yet, but seeing her will probably make him forgive you." He kissed her hair and rested his head on top of hers. "Now, stop being nervous."

"I'm not nervous – that's Phebes."

"Uh-huh." Arnold grinned down at her, "I know you better than that, Helga. Don't worry – everything will go great."

Helga turned her head to press into the black silk of his tuxedo. Her "I just want today to be perfect" was muffled.

"It'll be fine," he grinned, "Now you better get Phebes – we're lining up now."

Helga nodded and knocked on the door, while Arnold walked over to where the other groomsmen were standing with the bridesmaids. Rhonda was scolding Harold for chasing Eugene and getting his tuxedo all rumpled, and was readjusting it against his protests. Lila was torn between laughing and trying to help Rhonda adjust Harold's tie. Brainy was standing nearby, watching, laughing, but almost staring at Lila who looked more beautiful than ever with her usually bound hair worn loose in a smooth auburn cascade past her shoulders. Arnold laughed to himself at the look on Brainy's face – it was probably for the best that Brainy didn't know just how obvious his feelings were for Lila. It was a shame that she hadn't picked up on them – both of them deserved happiness.

It was almost more irritating than amusing to see the two of them completely missing the obvious – so Phoebe and Helga had been hatching plans to push them together. That impulse had a lot to do with choosing Lila to be the third bridesmaid; although they had grown much closer during their college years, they hadn't seen much of her since graduation. But making her a bridesmaid gave her a lot of close time with Brainy – and maybe that would push one of them to confess. Of course, it was a bit hypocritical for Arnold to judge, he thought amusedly as he watched his wife hurry towards him, since it had taken years for him to understand why Helga treated him the way she did – but he'd figured it out, and Brainy and Lila had helped the two of them get together, along with Gerald and Phoebe. He just hoped that this day would help them return the favor…

"Is she ready?" Arnold asked Helga.

She nodded, slightly out of breath but smiling. "Here she comes. What do you think?"

Arnold turned, and he could feel the big smile spread across his face as Phoebe walked towards him. He wrapped her into a big hug. "Phoebe, you look absolutely beautiful. Gerald is going to love it."

He could almost see her blush through the veil. "Thank you."

Brainy noticed her arrival and beamed at her as he walked over and swept her into a bear hug, taking care not to mess up her dress. "Phebes, you're stunning! Ready?"

Phoebe simply giggled and nodded, and then they could hear the processional music seeping through the doors of the church.

"Let's get started," Helga said, and they all assembled in a line outside the door.

Harold and Rhonda were the first to walk through the doors, Rhonda giving her fiancée a quick eye-over before deeming his appearance appropriate and letting him take her arm and escort her in. She couldn't keep from looking at her engagement ring every few steps and thinking of how soon she would be walking down the aisle at her wedding. The thought made her nearly shine as she floated down the aisle with Harold's arm securely about her.

Just outside the door, Brainy held his breath as he held out his arm for Lila to hold as he walked her in, and her breath caught in a gasp as she reached out and looped her arm through his. The rehearsal had been pleasant enough, and she'd thoroughly relished the feeling of his steady arm supporting her then, but now it was almost too much. It took all her effort not to lean into him as they began walking down the aisle. Brainy was also having some difficulty maintaining his composure; as beautiful as Phoebe was, he couldn't help but think that Lila was the most radiant woman he'd ever seen in his life, with her shining emerald eyes and the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. He longed to stroke the shining auburn hair that rested on the shoulder of his tuxedo, but reined in the impulse. Perhaps he would tell her later – but it was Gerald and Phoebe's moment for now.

Arnold couldn't keep from laughing at the exasperated sigh that Helga gave as she watched the two walk down the aisle. He just squeezed her arm in sympathy before offering it to her and together they walked down the aisle. Arnold thought of the last time he'd seen Helga process down this very aisle, and the sheepish grin spread across his face at the memory, along with a clench at his heart knowing that his friend would be experiencing that feeling very soon.

Arnold stood beside Gerald after escorting Helga to her place, and had just turned to face the church doors as Phoebe walked in, her father at her side.

Phoebe looked like a bride should, absolutely radiant. In a nod to her Japanese heritage, her dress was a long ivory kimono that fell just above her ankles, allowing the dulled silver of her slippers to poke out. Her veil was long and thick with multiple layers, but they could just pick out the silhouette of the tortoiseshell combs that anchored it in place. Her father, usually a very private, composed person, made no effort to conceal the happy but mournful tears that caught in his eyes as he walked his only child down to the altar.

Arnold looked at Gerald, whose jaw had dropped at the sight of his bride, and nudged him in the ribs. "Real smooth, Gerald."

Gerald's only response was to close his mouth, which broadened into an enormous but almost bashful grin as Phoebe walked up to him. Her father lifted up her veil and kissed her gently before turning to Gerald and saying, "_Musako_, I give you my daughter. Please take the greatest care of my _takara._"

Gerald admittedly did not understand much Japanese, but he knew what Phoebe's father meant, and it touched him that he would call him that. He simply nodded with a more solemn look on his face. "I promise."

And then the ceremony continued. It was fortunate that they had had the rehearsal to remember the ritual because the two getting married did not pay much attention to the ceremony – they were too busy staring at each other to hear the words that had already been said long ago in their own hearts. They exchanged rings, spoke their vows, and promised themselves to each other. When told to kiss his bride, Gerald leaned in and whispered "_Aishiteru, kirei._"

Phoebe blushed in pleasure as he kissed her. Gerald had been working hard on his Japanese to impress her, but those words did not merely sound as though he'd practiced them for hours – although he had, wanting to get the intonations just right. Instead, they sounded fluid, effortless, as though his heart and soul and mouth all joined in seamless unison for those two simple, beautiful words. As he pulled away, and both could finally hear the loud applause, she smiled and leaned up, with happy tears in her eyes to say, "_Aishiteru, koi._"

The two ran out of the church to where the car Helga had hired was waiting to drive them to the reception, and Gerald opened the door for Phoebe who immediately squealed in a combination of surprise and delight as she looked inside. Helga smirked as she walked down the steps, watching with amusement as Phoebe exclaimed over the 1000 golden origami cranes Helga and Arnold had managed to sneak in there before coming to the church. It was another part of Phoebe's Japanese heritage – a tradition that wished a long, happy life to those who received them. It was an interesting story as to how they got them in there…but it could wait until the reception.

Phoebe began laughing at the cranes that covered every inch of the back seat's floorboards and most of the back seat itself. "What are we going to do? I don't want to hurt the cranes."

A very sneaky look crossed Gerald's face and he swooped her up into his arms before sitting on the patch of seat completely bare of cranes and settled her on his lap. She began giggling, her face a bright red. "I think this should work," he grinned at her.

She nodded, smiling, as the car door closed and the two began their trip to the reception hall. She then nuzzled contentedly into his chest. "_Watashi wa eien ni anata o aishite_."

Gerald wrapped his arms tighter around her and whispered into her ear. "That's just what I was hoping you'd say."

* * *

A/N: Oh, I do like weddings! I just went to a wedding, so that was pretty close in my head when I wrote this. I hope that you enjoyed it, even though the ceremony itself wasn't gone into with much, if any, detail.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Japanese translations:  
_Kirei -_ beautiful  
_Musume_ - daughter  
_Musako_ - son  
_Takara_ - treasure  
_Aishiteru, kirei _- I love you, beautiful  
_Aishiteru, koi _- I love you, love  
_Watashi wa eien ni anata o aishite - _I will love you forever

Again, I hope you enjoyed and please review! They make me happy!


	8. Finding Harmony

Greetings Readers! Thanks for continuing to read this, and thanks to those who have favorited and Story Alerted this - it inspires me to keep writing!

A special thanks to those who reviewed:  
**Kpfan72941: **Two reviews are twice as nice! Thanks very much - I hope you enjoy this one!  
**loonytunecrazy: **Thanks very much. Yup, I like making those guys goofy!  
**NintendoGal55:** Wow, that's a coincidence! Yeah, pretty much; I like weddings, but no more in this story. Ooh, I wonder what your sneaking suspicion is :) I hope you like what it is when we get there! Thanks!  
**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Thanks very much. Yeah...I like making them make fools of themselves. Somehow when girls do that, it's not as funny...just awkward. In my opinion anyway (either that, or I can't write girls making fools of themselves in a funny way, sigh)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters. Shocking, isn't it?

* * *

The college friend that Helga had asked to drive Phoebe and Gerald to the reception hall took the long, more scenic route to give the wedding guests time to get there first. Phoebe wasn't complaining – she loved looking out the window at the lightly falling snowflakes that had begun to whiten the landscape, and Gerald wasn't complaining since it gave him more time with his new wife sitting close and leaning against him. As the car pulled up to the curb, Gerald pushed open the door and lifted Phoebe slightly so that she could step out without crushing any of the cranes – he had no idea what stepping on harbingers of good luck would do but it was better to be safe than sorry. Despite their best intentions, the hem of Phoebe's dress caught on some of the cranes and they spilled out into the space between the curb and the car door, landing in the slushy remains of the last snowfall. Phoebe gave a dismayed sound and immediately stooped to save the rapidly soaking paper.

"Watch it there, Phebes," Helga's voice sounded behind her, "you don't want to get your dress dirty." She walked up and stooped to pick up the remaining cranes and tossed them into the car, nearly hitting Gerald on the head in their flight. Helga straightened up and grinned at Phoebe. "I'm guessing you liked the cranes?"

Phoebe's eyes were shining. "They're so beautiful, thank you.'

Helga shook her head. "Don't thank me – I had a lot of help."

"Who?' Gerald asked as he stepped gingerly out of the car, as though in anticipation of more avian missiles, "Arnold?"

"Not really," Arnold said as he walked down the reception hall steps, grinning. "I tried, but after the tenth paper cut I called it quits."

"So who…"

"We went over to the hotel," Helga answered, "So you wouldn't see them if you had to come to the apartment, and had a party of it. You'll never guess whose room we used."

Phoebe shrugged. She had no idea.

"Sheena and Eugene's room!" Helga shook her head, "I'd never have guessed it, but Eugene's some sort of origami-folding machine. He did half of those on his own, easy, and without any injuries."

"Really?" Gerald raised an eyebrow at Arnold, "How is it that you got injured, but you didn't have to rush Eugene to the hospital for some paper-related catastrophe?"

Arnold shrugged and laughed, "Who knows? How can he dance in complicated Broadway numbers without missing a step and then trip into a dumpster after the show? I've stopped trying to figure it out and just accepted it." He turned, "Come on, you two, it's time for your party."

Leaving Phoebe's veil behind with the golden cranes, the four friends walked up the stairs to the hall and through the front doors. There was a lively rumble of conversation which abruptly halted as Helga bellowed, "Hey!" All heads swung in their direction, and Helga continued, swooping her arms towards the happily married couple in an uncanny Vanna White impression. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Johannsen!"

Phoebe blushed and waved as Gerald wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey everyone! Thanks for coming. Speeches later, now let's eat!"

"All right!" Harold's voice boomed from somewhere near the back, "I'm starved."

There was a general chorus of laughter as Harold leapt forward, followed closely by Stinky and Sid, leaving Rhonda looking extremely mortified with her hand covering her eyes. The rest of the guests followed their lead at a more leisurely pace, and within ten minutes everyone was seated at their tables, chattering and eating from the strange combination of Japanese delicacies and casual soul food that somehow perfectly complemented each other. The reception continued on a fairly familiar course with the tapering off of the meal, the best man and matron of honor speeches (where Helga was not crying), and the cutting of the cake. Helga had worked a bit of Phoebe's heritage into the proceedings by having a sasuke toast –

"BANZAI!"

-Although allowing Curly to lead the toast may not have been her best idea…especially since Nadine was giving him some almost fiery looks. And then it was time for the first dance, and Helga bit back a slightly tearful smirk as Gerald had wanted it to be a surprise. As Gerald wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled as she wound her arms around his neck, subdued jazz music began playing with a single low male voice crooning about the 'sweet permanence of love.' Some of the wedding guests didn't understand Phoebe's reaction of bright blushes and almost tear-filled eyes as she looked up at her husband, but all the grade school friends could remember the high school choral concerts where Gerald had his fair share of solos and recognized the sound.

"You want to dance to your own song?" Helga had asked speculatively, and then shrugged, "Can't tell if that egotistic or sweet, but it's your call, Tall Hair Boy."

Now, Helga was glad that she'd agreed – Phoebe looked so happy to dance to her husband's voice; besides, she could always tease Gerald about the egotism later. The tossing of the bouquet went without a hitch, although Lila was the target of a lot of teasing as she cradled the bouquet in the crook of her arm, given she was the only one there who didn't have a significant other. She was urged to go ahead and get on with her wedding, especially by Rhonda who reminded her that she had to be married within the year.

The tossing of the garter proved to be a little more problematic given what Phoebe was wearing. Gerald felt distinctly uneasy as he walked towards her – the dress was relatively snug and he wasn't sure how he could get the garter off without rolling her skirt up. That would involve revealing a lot more of his painfully modest wife then she'd care for most people to see, and as much as he liked making her blush he didn't want to embarrass her. It all ended well, however, when Phoebe showed him the almost imperceptible slit running from the hem to her knee and he was able to reach through the slit to pull the garter down before throwing it.

Upon finishing all the usual traditions, the reception became one giant dance, and all the younger guests ran to the floor and began moving to the beat. All except one.

Brainy sat down at one of the circular tables and watched the others dance, twirling Phoebe's garter idly in his fingers. He looked down at the garter and then placed it on the table before lacing his fingers together and leaning his chin on them, sighing. _Once again the wallflower,_ he thought to himself, and then laughed sardonically at himself. It was interesting, but in times like this he seemed to revert, at least partially, to who he was before he came out of his shell: the outsider. In a small, hidden part of his being, he had not relinquished his role of being an outsider, underneath he sometimes felt like the strange mouth-breather that didn't feel worthy of trying to penetrate the closer circle of friends. Brainy knew that he was welcome, that he didn't have to estrange himself anymore, but old habits die hard…

"Hey dude!" Sid yelled from the fringes of the dance floor, "You gonna dance or what?"

"Nah," Brainy called back, "I don't like to dance."

Sid shrugged and turned back to one of Phoebe's cousins, and Brainy looked down at his foot and grinned. _Traitor_, he thought amusedly as he saw his foot tapping in time with the music. Truth be told, he loved music and loved to dance…but he did not want to dance in public for one important reason – he couldn't dance.

Not anything that wasn't easily recognizable as the throes of a seizure, at any rate. It was frustrating because he loved music, could feel its rhythms and melodies as though they were his own as they coursed through his bloodstream. He took a lot of effort in subduing his efforts of movement, but in the end he couldn't control everything; he was just a slave to the music. Not that he would give in completely, he was resolutely determined not to make a fool of himself by crashing like a klutz on the floor.

Unlike Lila. Brainy let his eyes wander over the dancers, and they caught onto the image of his secret love dancing with the others. Never flamboyant or conscious of her own beauty, she was so captivating as she moved fluidly to the rise and fall of the music. But then, he always thought she was captivating…so captivating in fact that he found himself rising to walk over and ask her to dance –

But then a young man from Gerald's family had noticed her spellbinding movements and approached her. Brainy sat down and groaned, covering his face with his left hand. _I should have known_. He cursed his heart for getting his hopes up, and the music for making him briefly forget not only that he couldn't dance but that Lila would never be his. As much as he wanted to elbow the young man away from Lila, he supposed he should thank the guy for keeping him grounded in reality.

"It's no good, you know."

Brainy dropped his hand from his face and turned to see Curly pulling up a chair beside him, sitting into it and kicking his heels up into another chair. "What do you mean?"

Curly gestured with a jerk of his neck towards where Lila was with the others. "Pining. It doesn't get you anywhere, trust me."

Brainy sighed, "Sorry, Curly, but I don't think you'd –"

"Understand? Understand what? Feeling like an outsider? Keeping yourself on the sidelines? Watching the one who has your heart in the arms of another?" Curly questioned with an uncharacteristically solemn expression, which then broke into a small smile at the shock on Brainy's face. "Didn't think I was paying attention, did you?"

Brainy opened his mouth and then closed it. Curly took it as his cue to continue. "Look, I know I'm weird by most standards – and most of the time it doesn't bother me. But sometimes as a kid, I felt more alone than I can possibly say – like I was an outsider in my own hometown. And I know you've felt the same way – I recognize that stance and the look in your eyes. Brainy," he looked right into the other's face, "you're the only one who keeps yourself an outsider, corny as that sounds – so stop!"

Brainy felt somewhat chagrined but asked, "But what do you mean about 'the one who has your heart' –"

"Please." Curly interrupted again, "Brainy, it is obvious to everyone but you and Lila that you're both into each other – we're all waiting for you to admit it already. Take the chance," his face sobered as he scanned the ground and his gaze fell upon something, "before it's too late."

Brainy turned and saw that he was looking at Rhonda dancing with Harold. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You still love her?" A slightly angry feeling began filling Brainy at the thought that Curly could be leading Nadine on.

But Curly shook his head. 'No, I don't. I haven't for a while now."

"What brought that on, then?" It wasn't Brainy's most tactful moment, but he was curious. "I mean, you were still trying to follow her when she started dating Harold – so that couldn't have been it."

"I kind of knew my chances were shot then," Curly shrugged and grinned broadly, "but it was too fun to stop. But one night I saw them sitting together one holiday – just sitting, that was all – and I realized that they were meant for each other. I couldn't split that up."

"But what about Nadine?"

"Oh." Curly laughed, and his gaze grew soft, "that was a few weeks later, actually. I was driving my motorcycle over to pick her up for a party when I crashed into her mailbox," he snorted in laughter at the memory, "-snapped the post clean in half. And I'm lying on my back, holding a bloody nose, when I hear the front door slam and hear her running up. I'm expecting to get crucified for damaging her stuff – again – when I notice that she's crying, thinking that I broke my back or something." He smiled, "And if that wasn't a pleasant enough surprise, I saw her wearing a 'Save the Insects' button – one I'd been trying to sell for weeks – and it finally clicked that she was the one for me." He burst into chuckles. "Especially when she hit me on the shoulder for terrifying her and then ran off to bandage my nose.'

Brainy jointed him in laughter, "And it was happily ever after?"

"Pretty much. Two outsiders who fit perfectly together…" Curly grew serious again. "Look, don't let this opportunity pass. Don't let the person you love get away…"

"But what about you and Rhonda?"

"We were never meant to be!" Curly slapped a palm onto the table for emphasis. "Nadine and I are, and you and Lila are too. Please, for her if not for you, don't let the chance get away. You'd spend the rest of your life wondering what might have been."

"I guess." Brainy sighed, "Thanks, I'll try." He then gave Curly an appraising look. "How are you so serious right now, though? No offense, but that's not really like you."

Curly opened his mouth, but was cut off by another voice. "I'll say," Nadine came up and folded her arms, "Curly, have you been drinking?"

"No." He jumped up and swung her into his embrace, "You intoxicate me more than any wine, my love!"

Nadine was torn between groan and giggle, and settled for shaking her head. "I swear, you're getting as bad as Brainy."

"Hey!"came in an equally indignant unison from both men.

"What do you mean 'bad as Brainy?'" Brainy growled.

"My love," Curly almost winced as he looked down at his girlfriend, "I could never be that corny. Please take that back."

Nadine turned and grinned at Brainy. "Sorry, Brainy, but it's true." She looked up at Curly, "I'll take it back if you come back and dance with me."

"But certainly!" Curly released her and swept into a bow, springing up with his arm out. "Allow me to escort you."

Nadine smiled and looped her am through his as he walked her to the floor. He turned his head over his shoulder and called back to Brainy, "Better see you out there!"

"Right." Brainy called back, but then settled back in his chair. _Eventually. Maybe._ He sighed. _I wish I could believe what he said – but this is __my__ heart and __my__ dignity on the line. There is no way I can go out yet, no way – _

"Brainy?" A soft voice inquired, and his heart nearly stopped as he looked up to the current subject of his thoughts was looking down at him with an almost nervous smile. He managed to pull himself together to smile back, which noticeably relaxed her. "I was wondering…would you like to dance with me?"

_I'll trip, I'll step on your feet, I'll fall, I'll slip up and tell you – _"Sure," he said and stood up and they walked toward the floor. "I warn you, though, I don't know how."

She giggled, which sent a pleasant warmth across his chest, "Who does? Just move with the music."

And then against his better judgment, he found himself on the dance floor among the pulsing music, allowing himself only to make a few jerky movements to keep from making a fool of himself. He was prepared to simply endure out the song, when he felt Lila's hand on his upper arm. "Relax!" She laughed as she gently shook him, "Don't be so tense – just let the music take over!"

For her, he'd try anything. He closed his eyes and exhaled all the tension, and began moving in his own disjointed way. But when his eyes and saw her dance beside him, he noticed something that surprised him: they were moving in complete harmony, her grace and his more manic movements. It looked…right.

Too soon, the music came to an end and as the guests finished clapping, the MC moved seamlessly into a slow, romantic song. Lila began to edge off the floor, not wanting to make Brainy feel awkward or let him know how badly she wanted to dance with him like that, but suddenly she felt an almost urgent grip on her arm that caused her to turn.

"Wait!" Lila turned to look into Brainy's face, and noticed the inner battle within his eyes, but when he smiled at her it was completely genuine. "Would you…like to dance…with me?"

She couldn't say a word, but her nod and the agreement shining in her eyes said enough. Brainy reached out with his hand and she took it, and then he pulled her gently towards him. He carefully put his arms around her waist, and felt his heart swell almost painfully as she blushed as she placed her arms around his neck. Together, the two began to sway to the music, barely paying attention to the actual sounds of the music; beautiful as it was, it paled in comparison to way they felt in each other's arms. Lila finally saw the glint of longing in Brainy's eyes and it made her blush again and look down slightly, and Brainy caught the look of poignant joy in her eye and began to hope. Maybe she did feel the way he did…

And then Lila leaned her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes, and thoughts weren't important anymore. He simply leaned his head on top of hers and closed his eyes at the feel of her hair, and she reveled in the firm security of his shoulders. And neither noticed that they had stopped swaying and were just standing – their heads and hearts were spinning.

"Finally," Helga stage whispered from where she was swaying in Arnold's arms, and he looked over and chuckled.

"I'll say."

"Think they actually get it now?"

"Probably." Arnold grinned, "Much to your relief, I'm sure. I know you were getting incredibly frustrated with them." He laughed at the look of shock that crossed her face. "Helga, you should know by now that I know you way too well. You can't hide anything from me."

_Wanna bet? _She smirked internally, but simply smiled sweetly up at him. "I guess so. But I can read you pretty well, too."

"Really?" He smirked, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Can you guess what I want to do after we get home from cleaning this up?"

She blushed, but was determined not to show how pleasantly flustered that made her and simply raised an eyebrow as she whispered back, "I have a pretty good idea…"

···

"Thanks so much, Helga." Phoebe trilled as she hugged Helga around the neck. "This was wonderful."

"It was my pleasure, Phebes – have a fun time on your honeymoon, okay?"

Phoebe blushed and attempted to punch her friend on the shoulder. "We will, I'm sure. See you in a week – you better still be coming to our Christmas Eve party."

Helga rolled her eyes and laughed. "Of course – us and all the old gang are coming…don't worry, just enjoy your few days off together."

"Not worrying!" Phoebe piped up in a way reminiscent of their grade school days, and both women laughed. Helga hugged her once more and Phoebe ran over to where Gerald and Arnold were thumping each other on the back in goodbye. Gerald immediately picked her up bridal-style and hurried to the car that would be driving them to a bed and breakfast near the Canadian border. "Bye, both of you! And thanks!"

Helga simultaneously laughed and sniffled as the car drove away, and Arnold put a comforting arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "Helga, we did it. The wedding you planned went off perfectly, our best friends are happy, and you and Phoebe finally got those two together. What is there not to be happy about?"

Helga turned and pointed through the glass doors of the reception hall, and Arnold looked to see the remains of a pretty energetic party – which somehow included Curly riding a zebra (they didn't want to know) – and he groaned slightly. But then he looked down at his wife and smiled. "That is some mess. But it's not anything we can't clear up together." He gave her another squeeze and then took off his tuxedo jacket, grabbing a broom by the door. "You ready?"

She smiled and nodded, walking up through the doors. She was always ready.

Just as long as he and her were together.

* * *

A/N: Ah, love and overpowering sweetness. I enjoy it, anyway! I hope you did, too.

I got Lila and Brainy together! Sort of...more on that later...probably.

Starting next chapter it focuses more on Arnold and Helga, don't worry. And I haven't forgotten her secret!

Thanks for reading, and please review! They make me happy!


	9. Secret Spumoni Santa

Greetings Readers! Here is the next chapter - thanks to all those who have favorited and alerted this story.

A special thanks to those who have reviewed:  
**Kpfan72941:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**loonytunecrazy:** Gracias! I'm glad that you liked Brainy and Curly's conversation - I was afraid that he might seem OOC, but he still channeled his awesome Curly craziness. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Hahaha, I enjoyed that joke. Ironically, I had first considered a giraffe, but wasn't sure how I could how it got through the door. Thanks very much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters. Unfortunately.

* * *

Helga checked her appearance in the hallway mirror, and gave her reflection a nod of approval before turning to the shuffle of motion from the living room. She bit her lip to keep from laughing as she watched the mound of packages and boxes lurch towards her with only the legs beneath showing that her husband was carrying them.

"You ready to go?" Arnold's voice was extremely muffled.

"Yeah, but let's make sure we got everything first. Presents?"

"Check."

"Cookies?"

Arnold grunted slightly and shifted the boxes in his arms, craning his neck. " Check."

Helga grinned, "Victorian wigs?"

"Nope."

"What?" Helga was shocked, "No wigs? But it's a boarding house tradition!"

The packages began to tremble ominously as Arnold began laughing. "Relax, Helga, we're still having Wig carols – my grandparents just decided to keep them at the boarding house. Since we don't have enough room in the closet with your clothes."

Helga chose to ignore the slight on her clothes, and sighed with relief. "Well, okay, then. Let's go."

A sigh of relief escaped the mound of packages. "Please. I can't wait to put these in the car – my arms are killing me!"

"We're driving?"

"Well, of course we're driving."

Helga looked wistfully outside which was lightly covered with snow, with tiny snowfakes falling gently past the window. "I don't suppose we could walk?"

"Walk?" Arnold put the packages down and raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Why in the world would we do that?"

Helga began fiddling with one of her earrings, a sure sign that she was feeling embarrassed. "I just thought it looked really beautiful – and we have plenty of time." She smiled at him, "Besides, it kind of reminds me of that Christmas when we started dating – do you remember it?"

Arnold's eyes softened at the memory and he smiled back. "How could I forget?"

"Please, Arnold?" Helga wheedled, "For old time's sake?"

Arnold gulped. Once she gave him that look and used that tone, he was a goner. Every single time. Besides, it wasn't a bad idea. "Fine, but I'll need help carrying these."

"Of course." Helga leaned down and picked up several boxes. "These aren't that heavy anyway – well, at least I don't think so." She shot him a teasing glance.

Arnold scowled, "And just what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing." Helga snickered as she darted out the front door.

"Get back here! What did you mean by that?" Arnold yelled after her, but all he got in reply was a fit of giggles that echoed in the stairwell. He scooped up the rest of the packages and locked the front door behind him.

He'd get her back for that later.

···

It took some thought but Arnold had moved the packages so that they would stay firmly in one arm so that he could drape the other arm around Helga's shoulder and pull her close. She had begun to shiver through her thin dress, and the coat was not enough to keep the cold at bay. However, as she leaned into Arnold's warmth and let it permeate her body, she was glad for not bringing a thicker jacket; she would rather have his attention any day.

A particularly fat flake landed on top of her nose, and she groaned in frustration before trying to blow the flake off before it melted. She gave a squeal as it dissolved into water, and tried to warm up her nose by blowing warm air on it, but it was no use. Helga had gone nearly cross-eyed in her efforts, so did not notice Arnold's smirk as his face moved closer to hers.

"Let me help you with that." He grinned and then she felt his lips on the bridge of her nose, right where the snowflake had been. Her face, already flushed from the cold, turned even redder.

"That help?"

Helga nodded, and then smirked. "Now, what if I told you that some really big snowflakes just fell on my lips…" her voice trailed off.

Arnold smiled and tightened his grip around her shoulders. "I'd say, 'nice try,' but I could help you with that later – once we put down all these packages. I'd rather give that problem my full attention."

Helga laughed, and the sound echoed across the street across the heaps of undisturbed snow by the street and filling the gaps between houses before resounding in arnold's ears. He could feel his heart swell slightly at the sound he loved so much, and his laugh soon joined hers in a single light melody.

They continued walking in a content silence until Helga spoke as they passed the park. "It seems so long ago now – but do you remember the snowball wars we used to have as kids?"

"Sure. And somehow most of them," he playfully glared at her, "seemed to end with you stealing my hat and hiding it in a snow fort."

"Hey!" She poked him in the ribs, deliberately choosing one of his more ticklish spots and causing him to nearly double over. "I always gave it back."

"I know," he chuckled, trying to regain his breath, "but you never let up, not even when we started dating. Actually, that's when I had to do more to get the hat back."

Helga put on an innocent look that wouldn't have fooled anyone. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, so the fact that you made me kiss you before I got the hat back doesn't ring a bell?"

"What? Not like you didn't enjoy it." She smirked knowingly.

"True. But could we hold off on that kind of talk while we're here?" The two were now standing at the front stoop of the boarding house. "I really don't want my grandparents to hear that."

Helga scoffed, "Apparently, you haven't listened much to Grandpa – the insinuations he keeps dropping…"

"You mean he's been – " Helga nodded, and Arnold clapped his hand to his forehead in embarrassment and exasperation. "That's just great."

Helga laughed, "It's okay, Arnold – it's mostly about how much he wants great grandchildren."

"Well," Arnold smiled at her in a way that made her kneecaps dissolve, "can't blame him for that. I mean, that would be…nice."

His wife blushed, perhaps more than she would have in other situations, but then that could probably have been attributed to the cold. She worked hard on fighting down the blush as Arnold pressed the doorbell, and then the two of them were bathed in light as the front door opened.

"Short man!" Grandpa called as he embraced his grandson and thumped him on the back, either not noticing or not caring that he nearly caused all the packages to fall out of Arnold's arms. While Arnold quickly tried to reassemble the boxes into a more steady grip, Grandpa then gave a shoulder hug to Helga. "Helga! How's my grandson treating you? And when can I expect some great-grandchildren?"

"Grandpa!" Arnold sounded scandalized.

"Slim, I warned you," Grandma said ominously, "Any more of that talk, and I will drag you off the roof by your ears!"

"Ah, c'mon Pookie…" Grandpa whined, but only received an amused cackle of laughter from Grandma.

"Come in, come in, it's freezing out there, Kimba."

"Hi, Grandma." Arnold gave her a kiss on the forehead as he walked through the door.

"And Eleanor," Grandma beamed, "don't you look nice? Let me help you with your coat. Slim and Kimba," she shot the two men no-nonsense looks, "will get the packages into the living room."

"No point fighting it, short man." Grandpa said as he bent down to pick up some of the packages, "Crossing your grandma is a scary thing."

Arnold simply laughed and followed him into the living room. Both women watched the two men with an amused, affectionate air, and then Grandma turned her attentions to the younger woman. "So, how are you, Eleanor? How is the book?"

Helga worked her arms out of the sleeves, and then folded the coat over her right arm. "It's going fine – actually, it's getting published!"

"Excellent, Eleanor!" The grin threatened to split Grandma's face in half, as she took the coat from Helga and put it up in the hallway closet. "I knew that you could do it." Then she turned to Helga and smiled warmly, "And what about the other good news you're not telling me?"

Helga had always admired Arnold's grandma, especially when she started dating Arnold and was around the house more often. She was a funny woman who didn't care at all what the world thought of her, and was a lot smarter than she let most people see. Actually, in Helga's opinion, she had a better grip of reality than most, but had far too much fun being the quirky person that she was. It was a relief that Grandma seemed to like her just as much, and to hear that Grandma thought that she was just like a younger version of herself was flattering. She could only hope she would age with such a distinct personality and grasp of human nature.

Like now, for instance – Helga was almost taken aback by the intensity and knowledge of the other woman's gaze as she looked straight into her eyes. It felt as though Grandma was able to see all the way to the back of her mind, and that nothing found there would be a surprise to her.

"How did you…"

Grandma cackled again, "Oh, a woman just knows, I suppose. Have you told Kimba yet?"

"No, not yet. Soon though."

"Good. I'm sure he'll be very happy."

Helga sighed as she shifted her weight. "I sure hope so."

"Hey girls!" Grandpa called from down the hallway, and the two both looked in his direction. "You going to go powder your noses or join the party already?"

The two women rolled their eyes at each other, _men_, before joining the guys at the end of the hall, and together the four walked into the living room together.

The way that the boarders swarmed around Arnold and Helga, it was as though neither of them had visited in months. But Arnold had been there only two weeks earlier to fix the hinges on the bathroom door, and Helga had run in several times over the last week to finish food plans for the party. It was always good for the boarders to see the young man that grew up in the boarding house, and the young woman who had made several impromptu visits there even before the two were in a relationship.

Ernie was the first to run over, crushing both of the newcomers in a side-cracking hug. "Hey, how are ya doing? And how's ya friend Phoebe, the girl I taught how to use the wrecking ball?" He always asked about Phoebe; it seemed to be almost a disappointment that she had decided to go into medicine rather than demolition.

Leaving Helga to field the Phoebe questions, Arnold placed the presents under the large Christmas tree in the corner and started looking for Suzie and Oskar. The search didn't take long. He turned towards the coffee table, which was loaded with food just in time to hear a smack, quickly followed by a petulant yelp of pain.

"Not now, Oskar!" Suzie was standing by the table with her arms crossed, holding a spatula in her right hand and tapping it absentmindedly on her thigh. Her husband was standing by her, nursing his left hand which had a suspicious redness across the back of it.

"But Suzie," he whined with his thick accent, "I was hungry."

There was no sympathy in his wife's eyes, hidden beneath the thin lenses she'd taken to wearing in recent years, and she scolded, "You have to wait for the others to get here first."

Oskar was the first to notice Arnold's presence, and he immediately turned to him for help. "Please, Arnold," he begged, "talk to Suzie. Tell her I need to keep my strength up."

Arnold glanced at the potbelly protruding over Oscar's pants and grinned. "Sorry, Oskar, we have to wait for the others." He glanced around, seeing everyone he expected to see, and frowned. "Who else are we waiting for?"

"My daughter," Mr. Hyuhn said as he walked over to Arnold, beaming. "My daughter Mai, she is coming with her husband, and little girl."

"She's had a baby?" Arnold asked as he grinned; he felt a special connection to Mr. Hyuhn's daughter even though they had only met a few times, because he and Gerald had spent that one Christmas working to bring her back to her father. "She's coming?"

"Yes, and yes." Mr. Hyunh said gleefully, his excitement making his accent even thicker than normal. "I cannot wait for you to meet her, Arnold. She speaks very highly of you, and of the little girl who came to help you."

Arnold's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Little girl? What little girl? Are you sure, Mr. Hyunh? It was me and Gerald, not any girl."

Helga came over and heard the last part of the conversation, and flinched. She had never told Arnold about helping him out that Christmas – especially not the part where she gave up her new pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots so that the man in charge of immigration would help her look for Mai. It never seemed important enough to mention.

Mr. Hyunh also looked puzzled for a moment before his good humor set back in, "I could have been mistaken…I get so excited when we talk, it's possible I misunderstood."

Helga heaved a quick sigh of relief, and then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she said as she walked down the hallway and opened the door. A young man that she'd never seen before brushed the snow off his boots on the front step and walked in, his arms filled with bags and boxes. He quickly put them down by the staircase and walked back to the door. "Honey, do you need help?"

It had been years, but the voice that responded sounded the same to Helga as it had those many Christmases ago, "No, I'm fine, Rob – I just have to see if I can fit this diaper bag through the door!" A tall, poised woman with olive skin and dark hair came in, laughing, with a diaper bag slung over her right shoulder and a baby girl in her left. She was so busy laughing that she bumped right into Helga, fortunately with the diaper bag rather than with the baby. Her eyes wide and apologetic, she turned to the other woman. "Oh, miss, I am so sorry!"

Helga laughed and straightened up, "It's no problem, I'm pretty tough." She grinned and looked into Mai's eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Mai. My name's Helga."

Mai said, as she looked down at her sleeping daughter, "I'm afraid I can't shake hands at the moment," she smiled as she looked up, "but if you let me put this bag down, I can-" Her eyes met Helga's, and for a moment, she hesitated. Her brow furrowed as though trying to reconcile something with her mind. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

"No." Helga lied through her teeth.

"Oh. It's just, you seem so familiar. Oh well," she shrugged, "maybe it's new mother hormones messing with my brain. Where is my father?"

"Down the hallway in the living room with the others," Helga said, inclining her head in the right direction, "are you all ready, then?"

"Yes," Mai's husband Rob said, "I'd like to meet your father's family."

There was a dry eye or an unsmiling face in the room – even Oskar forgot his hunger – when Mai, Rob, and their baby girl walked into the room and Mr. Hyunh ran up to greet them. Both father and daughter hugged tightly in silence for several moments, and then the son-in-law was enthusiastically embraced. Mr. Hyuhn got a good look at his granddaughter and began crying, speaking in such a thick mix of English and Vietnamese that no one could understand what he was saying besides his daughter. As she let him hold his granddaughter, which he did as though the baby was made of glass, she translated: apparently the baby looked just as she did when she was a baby, before the two had been separated.

"What's her name, Mai?" Grandma asked as she walked up to the proud grandfather to more closely admire the little girl.

Mai smiled up at her husband, who had walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "We decided to call her Jun," Rob said, "after her grandmother."

The happy tears flowed even more quickly down Mr. Hyunh's cheeks as he clutched the little girl even closer to him. Helga smiled as she and Arnold walked up to the other couple, "That's so beautiful, Mai."

"Arnold!" Mai cried out, hugging him enthusiastically, "it's been so long. How are you doing?"

"Just fine, thanks Mai. It's good to see you." Arnold smiled as he hugged her back.

"And who is Helga?" She asked with interest.

"She's my wife," Arnold said proudly as he drew her closer to him, "we got married in June."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Mai gushed, "and how are your two friends that helped you bring me and Papa together?"

"Well, Gerald just got married," Arnold scratched his head, "but he's the only one that helped me."

"But what about the girl?" Mai frowned in thought, "There was a girl who walked me here from my house in the city, and she mentioned you fondly."

Helga blanched; it was time to change the subject. She turned to Rob, "So you named the baby after her grandmother? That was very sweet of you."

The young man smiled, "Yes, we did. Jun is a beautiful name, and I think it brought Mai some comfort to name her like that, since she didn't know much of her mother."

Mai nodded, "I've got a great big softy for a husband."

Helga looked at Arnold, "Would you do that for me, Arnold?"

He looked puzzled, but then smiled, "If you really wanted to name a baby we had after your parents, I suppose we could. Why do you ask?"

Helga shrugged, "Just wondering." And sighed with relief that the 'mysterious girl' was no longer the topic of discussion.

A thin wail filled the room, and all heads turned in the direction of baby Jun in her grandfather's arms, with Oskar backing sheepishly away. Mr. Hyunh was glaring at Oskar. "Why did you wake the baby? Now, she might be tired!"

"It was an accident!" Oskar protested, but tried to cover his tracks, "But now you can see her awake. You can thank me later, eh-heh-heh-heh."

"Don't worry, Papa." Mai strode over with a practiced air and took the baby in her arms and began soothing her cries. "She's had plenty of sleep the last few days."

"Which means so have we," Rob muttered just loud enough for Helga and Arnold to hear, and they both began snickering.

Mai sought out Arnold's grandparents with her eyes. "Is it all right if I sit down? I should be able to calm her more quickly that way."

"Of course," Grandma guided her to a chair near the Christmas tree, and then plugged in the lights to make the room more festive, her knees popping as she did so.

Free of the baby's weight, Mr. Hyunh glared at Oskar and began scolding him for waking the baby, causing Oskar to argue back. As was the custom in that place, the other male residents joined in on the argument, leaving Arnold to referee and for Rob to watch in confusion. All of the women crowded around Mai and Jun, crooning and exclaiming over the little girl.

"She's so little," Helga said in awe.

Mai smiled up at her. "Would you like to hold her?"

"May I?" Helga's eyes were shining.

"Certainly," she held the baby up, carefully cradling her head, "it'll give my arms a break. Besides," she gave Helga an appraising look, "I've got a good feeling about you."

"Thank you," Helga whispered as she tenderly cradled the baby against her chest. Jun whimpered only slightly during the exchange, but then snuggled into Helga's shoulder. "Hey there, sweetheart." Her heart swelling with affection, Helga rested her cheek on top of Jun's head, feeling the softness of the gossamer strands of her hair. Even though the baby was not hers, the sensation of holding a small life in her arms made her feel utterly peaceful and complete, and Helga could feel her eyes closing in contentment.

Arnold managed to glance over from the World War III he was mediating, and stopped breathing at the sight. To him, Helga looked like the madonnas he had seen painted by Renaissance artists in art galleries, and the beauty of the image was beyond any he'd thought possible. He felt his mind wander to the thought of her holding a child of their own…and then shook his head to clear it.

"I'd love to hold her longer," Helga said, handing Jun back to her mother, "but I'd better go help Grandma set out the rest of the food before Oskar eats all of it."

The food was set out, and people ate. The piano was uncovered, and people sang carols, wearing the extremely tall wigs that shed powder into the air when the wearers hit particularly high notes. Jun was an extraordinarily good baby, but around the time the present exchange was in progress, she began squirming to get down. "Not now, sweetheart, you can crawl when we get back home."

"Nonsense," Grandpa crowed, "let 'er crawl around, she won't do any harm." He continued, placing the side of his hand beside his mouth. "Least not as much as short man here, did."

Arnold hid his face and Helga laughed. Mai smiled and let the baby down, who began crawling towards the tree, where Arnold and Helga were kneeling on the ground to pull out and distribute the presents. It looked as though the baby was going straight for the tree – so it was a surprise to everyone when she crawled towards Helga instead.

Jun looked carefully over the obstacle at hand before crawling onto Helga's legs, and settling in the net of skirt fabric between them. Mai looked worried, but Helga simply laughed. "Have you come to help us out, have you Jun? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd been around Arnold too long!" She smirked at her husband, who laughed and rolled his eyes.

Jun looked back at the comfortable shoulder she'd been leaning on earlier, and decided to crawl up towards it – meaning that as she tried to climb up Helga's back, her foot snagged on the bottom of Helga's skirt and began pulling it up with her.

Mai turned a violent red, and quickly moved the baby off Helga's legs before she ended up exposing more of the other woman. "Helga, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for her to –" Suddenly, the woman froze, her gaze fixed on Helga's ankle.

"That's fine," Helga grinned as she turned around to face the mother, "it didn't bother me." Then she saw Mai's expression, and her face grew concerned. "What is it?"

Mai continued to stare at shock at Helga's ankle, not speaking.

"Mai?" Her father asked, leaning forward.

"Honey?" Rob asked, walking over to where his wife was standing and placing his hand on her shoulder.

The contact seemed to recall Mai to herself, and she shook her head slightly before returning her gaze to Helga, this time at her face. Comprehension dawned as she looked into Helga's eyes.

"It is you!"

* * *

A/N: It's kind of weird to end any chapter besides the last one without a cliffhanger, but this is that chapter, haha. This revelation should not come as a surprise to any who've seen the Christmas episode, and any who haven't...go watch it NOW! It's so good.

We're getting near the end now, and next chapter you find out the secret Helga's been keeping for Arnold! So, you have to review to inspire me to write/post it sooner! (I really have no shame sometimes.)

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Mistletoe Revelations

Greetings Readers! Thanks for reading this far - in this chapter Helga's secret shall be revealed...or at least the one I've been talking about since chapter 1! Thanks for all those who have favorited and alerted this story.

A special thanks to those who have reviewed:  
**NintendoGal55:** No cursing me, please! The secret is revealed here! Yup, Grandma's pretty clever - I wonder if your guess is correct; you'll have to read and see! Thanks for reviewing!  
**Kpfan72941: **Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!  
**acosta perez jose ramiro:** That Helga's just full of secrets, isn't she? Thanks for all your reviews :)  
**loonytunecrazy:** Gertie is one smart lady, that's for sure. The Christmas episode is definitely one of my favorites, and I have been wanting to write this into the story from the get-go. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**thecommonaubrie:** Actually, the reason that Helga's ankle is important is one that I completely made-up, so watching the episode may not help directly; although what she is wearing on her feet is significant; but it's such a good episode that I hope you didn't mind watching it repeatedly! I wonder if your suspicion is correct: it is a good present for Arnold, though. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters. Yup.

* * *

It was as though time itself stopped with Mai's declaration, and everyone turned to look at Helga. She realized that she had been holding her breath, and let it out with a choking sound that sounded painfully loud in the otherwise silent room. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Mai was becoming increasingly animated, and carried on as though she didn't hear Helga's protests. "I knew it was you, I knew it as soon as I saw your eyes – they were so familiar. But," her eyes narrowed in puzzlement, "you said we hadn't met…" Her voice became more sure as she continued, "And then I saw your ankle – now I know for sure it was you!" Baby and all, she strode over to Helga and hugged her. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing me to my father."

Arnold had no idea what was going on. "Um, Mai," he asked, "what are you talking about?"

The almost teary woman pulled back from Helga and looked proudly at Arnold. "Arnold, Helga is the one who brought me to the boarding house that Christmas."

"I remember it so well," she said reminiscently, "it was early Christmas evening and I was sitting by the back window of my apartment watching the snow fall. The doorbell rang, and I opened the door to find a young girl with pigtails standing outside. Most forward little girl I'd ever seen – she pretty much grabbed my wrist and tried to drag me outside once she found out who I was, not seeing I was wearing my pajamas." She glanced over at Helga, who had begun blushing furiously, and smiled, "I couldn't believe it when she told me she knew where my _ba_ was – I was so excited. I nearly talked her ear off with questions on the way over, but all she really told me was that her friend Arnold had worked hard to find me, and she was just showing me the way to the house. It surprised me, when we got here, that she didn't want to come in with me, she just nudged me toward the steps. I turned around to thank her when I realized something I should have noticed long before then – she didn't have any shoes on." She looked at Helga. "She was standing in that miserably cold, slushy street in only her socks, and she never complained. It must have been painful to stand like that, and I saw that the scar on her ankle was bright red from the cold. "Mai pointed at said ankle. "And I just saw that same scar – I can't believe it's you." Turning to Arnold, Mai grinned. "Arnold, you have made some catch."

Arnold's eyes widened – he realized what Mai was talking about. On the outside of her right ankle Helga had a pattern like a tic-tac-toe board swollen on her skin. In one of her more self-conscious moments, she'd told him that it had formed there when she had run into the front fender of her grandfather's Ford after he'd finished a drive from his home to hers four hours away. Most of the time it was hardly noticeable, but it was highly sensitive to cold weather.

Grandma's voice was concerned, nearly reproving. "You were in the snow in your stocking feet? Why? You could've caught pneumonia."

Helga shuffled her feet slightly still not looking up. "The guy was looking for some boots…"

Arnold's throat became constricted as everything fell into place about that Christmas so many years ago. They'd been able to get everything but the boots on the man's shopping list, and he had refused to find Mai…but Mai had appeared on their doorstep. Helga had had a pair of those boots. The boots had disappeared when Mai arrived. He had just thought for years that a Christmas miracle had worked on the man's heart, and now he knew it had – in the form of Helga.

Helga was still looking down at her feet, not daring to look up at Arnold. _Is he mad at me for not telling him? Why hasn't he said anything?_

Arnold felt a smile tug at his mouth and his heart almost brimmed over at the realization of what Helga had done for him all those years ago. He walked over to his grandparents and asked, "Is it okay if I take Helga outside for a moment to talk? I need to thank her."

"But why do you need to take her outside to – ow!" Grandpa looked ruefully at his wife, who was whistling innocently after having stomped on his foot.

"Go on, Kimba." Grandma smiled, "Take as long as you need."

Arnold nodded, grinning, and took Helga's hand, leading her out of the room to the back porch. Grandpa glared at her, "Why did you do that, Pookie?"

Grandma cackled, "Kimba wants to thank her, Slim, and he probably doesn't want all out attention on him while he does it."

Grandpa frowned a moment in thought, and then a smug smile spread across his face as the implications of her words sunk in. The smile quickly disappeared, however, when Grandma jabbed a disapproving elbow into his ribs. "Slim!"

···

Arnold closed the door behind both of them, and they stood in the relative stillness of a winter evening, looking out at the fresh snow that had just fallen. Helga still had not looked up, afraid of what she might see in her husband's eyes.

She sighed, "I hope I didn't disappoint you."

Suddenly, she felt herself in Arnold's warm embrace and was shaking slightly from the chuckle reverberating from his chest. "Disappointed?" he said, lowering his face into her hair, "How could I ever be disappointed with you?"

"For not telling you about this?" She ventured.

"So…I should be disappointed in you for being modest and selfless." His laugh was muffled in her hair, and he tightened his arms around her. "That doesn't make much sense, Helga."

_So I don't have much sense where you're concerned – sue me._ Helga smiled nervously. "I guess so."

"I know so." Arnold said, "Well, Gerald was right."

Helga lifted her head from his chest. "About what?"

"When Mai showed up that day, he said I must have had a Christmas angel looking out for me."

Helga scoffed, but her eyes were shining. "I'm no angel."

"Yes, you are." He tilted her chin up so she could look straight into his eyes, and the reverence and love directed at her in their gaze made her weak. He leaned down and said huskily, "You're an angel…my angel…my Christmas angel," muttering the platitudes between gentle kisses pressed on her lips.

That continued on for a while, leaving Helga warm and pleasantly flustered. "Well…if you say so." And then she leaned up to kiss him back. Both were so absorbed in the action that they didn't notice the snow that began to fall on their heads and shoulders, or the faces of the boarders poking past the curtain, watching. They didn't hear Grandpa grunting when Grandma stepped on his foot, Oskar's squeal of pain as Suzie grabbed his ear to haul him away from the window, or Ernie's yelp when Grandma hit him on the back of his head. It was just as well that they didn't hear, as Helga would probably have gone after them.

An angel she might be, but as an avenging angel who would have a kiss with her Arnold interrupted, her fury would have known no bounds.

···

"So, it was you?" Gerald asked Helga.

"Yup."

"That's so sweet, Helga," Phoebe piped up from her perch on the arm of one of the couches, "I can't believe you didn't even tell me about it!"

Helga shrugged, "It's in the past, Phebes. What I want to hear about is the honeymoon."

Phoebe blushed. She and Gerald had returned from their trip two days before, but she still blushed at any mention of it. They had only been in the apartment since then, but you would not have guessed it from the complete order and settled-in feel of the place. Garlands of holly hung from the curtain rods and swooped over the doorways, and clusters of bright red berries ornamented the green leaves. A modestly large Christmas tree was tucked into a corner of the living room, twinkling gently from the clear lights looped around its branches, and brightly colored presents peeked between the floor and the tree. The curtains at the windows were tied back with bright red ribbon to show the rapidly falling snow against the backdrop of the street lights.

"I can't believe you did all this in just two days, Phebes," Helga said, grinning sheepishly as she thought of their own living room back home, with the tiny tree that had been only half-decorated, with yet-to-be-used ornaments still in the box haphazardly pushed under the coffee table and strands of tinsel flung across the back of the couch. _Ah well, at least we have the rest of the evening to decorate,_ she pacified herself.

Phoebe shrugged, "Well, we had to – who ever heard of a Christmas party without decorations?"

The Johannsens were having a combination Christmas Eve/Farewell party for their school friends since all those who didn't live in the area would be leaving soon after Christmas. Everyone had arrived and most were standing around talking and laughing. Several people were standing around the snack table, where Phoebe had set up an array an array of plain sugar cookies, bowls of differently colored frosting, and decorative candies for people to make their own cookies. That had been a relative success, although it had kept Rhonda and Nadine busy: Rhonda was busily scolding Harold for eating too much while he laughed and slipped another liberally frosted cookie into his mouth, and Nadine was trying to steer Curly away from the table as he was already jittery from the sugar high he was experiencing.

Sheena came over to the four and hugged Phoebe, "Thanks for having this, Phoebe, it's nice to have a chance to say goodbye." Her lip quivered slightly: she was a little more prone to be emotional now that she was pregnant.

Phoebe smiled at her, "Of course. And thank you for the music."

Sheena looked over at Eugene and beamed. "It was our pleasure." Eugene was standing by the wall talking to Brainy and Lila, idly strumming a string of his guitar – he and Sheena had led a series of carols once everyone had gotten there and settled, Sheena's bell-like voice soaring high above the other singers. Suddenly, Sheena frowned. "Those two are driving me crazy."

No one needed to ask who she meant – despite their dance at the wedding reception, neither Brainy nor Lila had actually told each other what was painfully obvious to everyone else – and they were running out of time. Lila was flying home the day after Christmas.

"Get on with it," Helga muttered, "one of you."

The two remained oblivious to the scrutinizing of their friends. Lila was giggling at one of Brainy's puns while Eugene groaned. "That's awful, Brainy. Have you no shame?"

"Nope." Brainy and Lila said at the same time, then looked at each other and blushed. Eugene internally smirked at the reaction, and looked at the two with interest; the two were standing very close together, so close that Lila was nearly leaning on Brainy's shoulder, and Brainy's arm kept lifting and dropping as though wanting to place itself around her shoulders and then chickening out. His internal smirk grew even larger. _If they're that tense when someone else's around them – maybe they'll be tense enough alone to actually do something._ He spoke up. "I need to go check on Sheena, talk to you guys later," and then made his exit before they could protest.

Both pairs of eyes widened in surprise as they met each other, and blushed harder as they realized how painfully close they were. Neither made an effort to move away. "So," Brainy ventured, "have you enjoyed your trip?"

Lila smiled, "Yes, I have – I wish it could be longer." _Leaving you is going to be hard – a lot harder than I thought._

"Why couldn't it be?" Brainy cursed himself for the urgency of his response.

"Well, I have to go home in two days to get back to work – "

Brainy turned away from her. "Don't say it." He was ashamed of the curt bitterness of his tone, and shut his eyes in an effort to compose himself.

"Brainy…" Lila worried, reaching out a hand to his shoulder. "What is it?" Brainy didn't respond. She pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry."

Brainy turned back to her, still stiff but with an apologetic, compassionate look in his eyes as he looked at her unnecessarily contrite form. "Don't be – I'm the one who should be sorry." He reached to the back of his neck and massaged it. "I just didn't think it would be this hard."

"What do you mean?"

Brainy was about to shake the question off, but stopped himself. She was leaving anyway, and he might as well just tell her. _It's not like she'd never speak to me again once she knew._ He nearly blanched at the previously un-thought-of risk, but swallowed past it. "Lila, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" She looked up into his face, the emotion unreadable in her eyes.

He took a deep breath. "Lila, I l-"

"Gather around all! This should liven up the party!"

Brainy was not a violent party by nature, but he would have quite willingly strangled Stinky for choosing to yell at that particular moment. As it was, everyone's attention was on Stinky now, who was brandishing something in the air – including Lila.

Stinky held up a spring of mistletoe and grinned broadly at anyone. "Gather around, all! Nothing livens up a party like smooching!" He smoothly reached up to the arch of the doorway between the hallway and the living room and hooked up the mistletoe on the garland there. He stepped back and folded his arms, surveying his word with a satisfied grin. "There. Now the kissin' can start!"

Sid walked over to him. "That wasn't a bad idea – "

"Why, thanks."

Sid continued, "But it would have been better if there were girls here for us to kiss!"

Stinky's face fell as the truth set in. "Dang."

"Well," Helga prodded Phoebe forward, towards the mistletoe, "Go ahead, Phebes. It's your party – you might as well break it in."

Gerald stood under the mistletoe, smirking. "Come on, _kirei_, don't want to disappoint our guests." Phoebe giggled and flushed as she approached him, even more so when he tilted her head up and kissed her. His arms tightened around her back, and she encircled her neck with hers. Someone had switched off the overhead lights, and the light of the tree caught their wedding bands, making them glisten. The girls sighed – it was so sweet.

Gerald stepped back and grinned. "Who's up next?"

"That'd be us," Harold said as he dragged Rhonda up to them, she making some nominal complaints that were immediately stilled when Harold dipped her slightly and kissed her. The light caught on her designer earrings and on the burnished Star of David cufflinks at his wrists. They were very different, with different backgrounds and different religions, but they had the same love and the same hope for the future. In that moment, everyone knew they would last.

The serenity of the moment was completely shattered as Curly accidentally plowed into both of them in his eagerness to get his turn with Nadine under the mistletoe. Oblivious to the frustrated noises the two were making from their places on the ground, he tired to sweep Nadine into a dramatic kiss, only to have Nadine wrench her fist out of his grasp. He looked at her as she forked both hands on her hips and shot him a disapproving stare. "What is it, my love?"

"Curly, you just ran two of our friends over. You need to apologize – or no kisses."

Curly pouted, "But, my love," Nadine intensified her glare, and he sighed, "Very well, I am sorry for knocking you two over. But," he pounced on an unprepared Nadine and swung her towards him, "I am not sorry about this!" And then he kissed her. Nadine's eyes crossed slightly in vexation but then slid closed and she seemed to shrug as she melted into the kiss. Curly needed someone to keep him grounded, and Nadine needed to know that someone loved her almost to the brink of insanity. Luckily for all of them, Nadine managed to keep their favorite crazy person on the side of sanity. Opposites attracted and, in this case, they completed each other.

Sheena and Eugene walked over for their turn in a much more subdued manner; hand in hand, they stepped under the mistletoe. Eugene got a mischievous glint in his eye and he asked, "So…there's two of you under the mistletoe with me – do I kiss you both?"

Sheena crossed her arms. "Eugene, if you try to kiss our child right now that will embarrass me, you can forget about a kiss with me."

Eugene simply laughed and pulled his wife's face down towards him to gently kiss her.

Seeing Eugene and Sheena reminded Brainy that they were flying off in a few days, which reminded him that Lila was flying off in a few days, which led to him wondering if she might need a ride to the airport. _Maybe then I could tell her that I –_ He turned to ask her, only to find that she was no longer beside him.

Brainy was looking around almost frantically for her when he was suddenly grabbed by his friends. Arnold had taken one arm, Gerald had grabbed the other, and he could feel at least two more pairs of hands on his back – and then all pushed him towards the mistletoe. Only when he was beneath the white berries did they back off, and only then did he notice that the girls had put Lila right in front of him. Brainy whipped his head around to glare at Arnold, who simply shrugged and smiled in a _how else were we going to get you to do it? _way. A gentle cough broke him from his galre and he turned back to Lila, who was blushing and looking near her feet. He had the urge to run and hide, but his desire to finally just tell the woman he loved that he loved her was stronger.

And the mistletoe probably helped.

Without giving himself time to think, Brainy pulled Lila towards him and kissed her quickly but gently on the lips, and then turned to hide somewhere – in the depths of the earth if possible. But he owed her an explanation first. He looked straight into her eys. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself any longer. I love you, Lila."

It was not the way he would have preferred to tell her, but it was done; now, he could escape before she freaked out.

But then he felt a hand on his arm – with a grip much more gentle than those of the hands that had forced him under the mistletoe. "And where do you think you're going?"

Brainy turned back towards her – she was smiling and her eyes were brimming with happy tears. "I never thought you'd say that." She moved closer to him, "Brainy, I love you too."

Suddenly, he had taken her into his arms and was wondering how he could have ever thought to leave this beautiful, wonderful, perfect woman behind. He was about to give her a proper kiss when he caught himself. "But what about your job? We live in completely different states – how would that work out?"

Lila smiled affectionately at him. "I quit yesterday – I'm moving back here." She leaned up to make it easier for him to kiss her, and he nearly tok the bait – but then pulled back again.

"But…" the others groaned, but the two were too wrapped up in each other to noice, "You were doing great, you were about to be promoted." He swallowed and said bravely, "I can't let you give that up to make me happy."

"Brainy…" she smiled, "it wasn't that great of a job, anyway, I've had offers here, and I'm not just doing it to make you happy. I can't be happy without you." She grinned mischeviously, "And don't I deserve to be happy?"

Brainy nodded fervently. "Of course!"

She leaned in further and whispered, "And do you know what would really make me happy?"

He looked puzzled. "What?"

"For you to stop talking and just kiss me already."

Well, he wasn't complaining – that would make him happy, too. Brainy closed the gap between their lips, and both felt a jolt of electricity at the contact. He pulled her close against him, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they sealed their love with a kiss. It was a simple, tender kiss – but it held all the promise for their future together.

Once the two had finally broken apart and Lila surrounded by squealing girls and Brainy by guys thumping him on the back in congratulations, Helga and Arnold made their way to the mistletoe. Helga was glad that the attention was off them; there was something she needed to tell him.

Arnold held her close and looked deep into her eyes, and she almost melted at the contact. She leaned into him. "So, what do you think of our Christmas, Football Head?"

He laughed gently. "Our best friends got married, our other friends are dating, I found out you were my Christmas angel, and everything's the way it should be. Besides," he gave her a cheeky smile, "tomorrow, I get you all to myself. It's a perfect Christmas."

With that, he leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him. "So," she said, grinning mysteriously, "if I was to say that there'd be more than two of us in the house tomorrow, would you be upset?"

He frowned. "I guess not. But who did you invite Helga?"

She laughed, "I didn't invite them, necessarily, but they came anyway."

"Huh?"

She giggled at the completely confused look on her husband's face and leaned in, as though to kiss him and let her lips nearly graze his ear.

"Arnold, I'm pregnant."

Helga pulled back and looked him full in the face.

He blinked.

She smiled.

He blinked…

And then fainted.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Helga is pregnant. And yes, Arnold just fainted from the news. But it's happy fainting, don't worry. Who all guessed what the secret was? I started dropping some hints in the last few chapters, and I am pretty some people caught on...

Brainy and Lila are finally actually together - at last!

I completely made up the ankle scar so that Mai could identify Helga. In my opinion, one of the most poignant moments of that admittedly poignant episode is that shot of Helga standing in the snow in just her pink socks, just happy to be giving the one she loves what he wanted for Christmas...it shows how selfless she can be.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! One more chapter to go!

Please please please review! They make me happy and speed up updates.


	11. Family Together

Hello all! And welcome to the final chapter of _Season's Surprises_! I hope that you enjoy it! Thanks to all those who have alerted and favorited this story!

Thanks to all those who have reviewed!  
**NintendoGal55: **Thanks! And thanks for all your reviews! Yeah, I thought my hints were getting previous obvious towards the end...ah well! Yup, Arnold fainting under the mistletoe was one of the first things that came to mind when I was brainstorming for this story...I don't know why the idea makes me laugh so much, but it does. Yeah, Brainy and Lila sure took their sweet time - but it's fun to write denial. Actually, the BrainyxLila pairing came inadvertently out of the first story I wrote on this site when Brainy goes to Helga and Arnold's wedding. I originally was going to have him go in and out and not really be noticed by anyone - but then I didn't want him to be miserable, I wanted him to be loved. I brought Lila in to discuss why she was so overwhelmingly sweet...and somehow used her to comfort him...and then that was it. I'm glad you like reading it!  
**KPfan72941: **Lol! Good guess! Thanks for all of your reviews!  
**thecommonaubrie:** Helga sure gets a lot of those moral dilemmas, doesn't she? :) Hahaha I'm glad you liked it when she told him and he fainted...I laugh everytime I think of it...poor Arnold, I can be mean. I'm glad you didn't mind watching the episode over and over - it's one of my personal favorites. Thanks for reviewing!  
**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Thank you very much - I hope I'm keeping them all in character. Fainting, for some reason, is really funny in fanfiction. I'm not sure why, but I embrace it. I hope you enjoy this!  
**loonytunecrazy: **Thanks very much! Yeah...Arnold was surprised to say the least. Enjoy this last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters. Sad, I know.

* * *

Helga looked down at the unconscious form of Arnold on the couch and sighed. "Maybe that wasn't the best way to tell him."

Arnold hadn't moved at all since he had fainted twenty minutes before, not even responding when he was lifted onto the couch or when Helga shook him to try and wake him up. Helga was sitting on the arm of the couch looking down at Arnold, Phoebe was standing next to her, and Gerald was leaning over the back of the couch. Helga looked apprehensive and worried, Phoebe appeared to be torn between sympathy for Helga and humor for Arnold's reaction, and Gerald just looked like he was barely holding back laughter. Brainy had helped Gerald get Arnold off the floor but once they'd gotten the unconscious man settled, he'd slipped off into a corner with Lila to talk. Their 'talking' seemed to consist more of hand-holding, hugging, and occasional kissing more than actual talking, but their friends were so grateful for them finally getting together that they could care less about semantics.

Phoebe had urged the others to continue enjoying themselves to give Arnold time to collect himself, and there was a general murmur of conversation and laughter as the friends tried to make full use of the time they had left together. Sid and Stinky sidled over from the cookie table and craned to look over at Arnold. Sid gave a low whistle. "He's still out? Geez, that must have been some kiss, Helga."

Helga's sudden glare would have withered weeds, but Stinky ignored it as he almost leered, "How's about you plant one of those kisses on me?"

Helga made a fist with her right hand and began tapping it warningly on her thigh. "If you two don't knock It off and get away right now," she punched her fist into her other palm, "I'll be planting something very different on you – preferably between the eyes."

The guys disappeared, and Helga resumed her gaze to her husband, her eyes softening. "Oh, Arnold," she whispered, caressing his cheek and playing with a strand of his hair that lay on his forehead, "I didn't mean for you to faint on me." She looked up. "Do you think I hurt him?"

"Not unless the shock killed him," Gerald joked, only to regret it when Phoebe dug an elbow into his ribs and gave him a reproving glare upon seeing Helga's panicked reaction.

"Oh no," Helga groaned, covering her face with her hands, "what if I've killed him?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes in amusement and irritation. "Helga, I realize that I specialize in pediatric medicine, but I know just enough about adults to know whether they're alive or dead."

Helga laughed at that, although it had a slightly hysterical note to it. "I'm sorry, Phebes. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? Why should you be nervous about something like that?" Brainy had returned with Lila from whatever tossing they'd actually gotten around to doing, and they joined the others in their vigil, walking up hand in hand.

"Oh, you should talk, given that you were so incredibly confident in telling Lila your feelings." Helga shot back, crossing her arms.

Brainy playfully glared back at her, but the glare melted away into a self-conscious but pleased blush as Lila giggled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He wrapped an arm around Lila and pulled her close, to which she leaned against his chest and smiled. "What did you tell him, Helga?"

An almost shy look passed over Helga as she tentatively said, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh!" Lila sprang forward, and hugged Helga, "That's wonderful, Helga! When did you find out?"

Helga returned the embrace. "About a month ago – the baby should be here in August or September."

"Oh, good." Lila pulled back and smiled, "I should be around then – so you should expect obnoxious visits from me. I love babies."

Helga laughed, "Yeah, that's fine, Ms. Perfect." She gave her a sneaky eyebrow raise, "Dragging along Brainy, I hope?"

Brainy gave Lila's shoulder a squeeze and beamed. "Yep, she's stuck with me now."

Lila smirked. "Poor me." She laughed, "I should be moving back in a month or so to live with Dad for a bit until I find an apartment."

"Here in Hillwood?" Phoebe asked.

Lila blushed. "Well, not right in Hillwood – closer to where Brainy is, actually."

The girls grinned and Gerald smirked, but the new couple was spared from any potential interrogation when Arnold moaned lightly and began stirring. The two guys shot each other a quick glance over the top of the girls' heads and nodded in silent agreement.

"And…I think that's our cue." Gerald grabbed Phoebe's shoulders.

"Right behind you." Brainy agreed, grabbing Lila's shoulders.

And then both men hauled the women away, leaving the soon-to-be mother and father alone on the couch. Helga bit back a laugh at the boys' hasty retreat and returned her focus to Arnold who was blearily opening his eyes.

Arnold winced at the brightness of the room, and blinked several times to clear his vision. He focused on his wife's face leaning over him. "Helga?"

Helga chuckled. "Really, Football Head, if I thought you'd react like that, I would've made you sit down first."

His eyebrows furrowed. _What is she talking abou- _And then the memory of the discovery that caused him to faint came to his mind, and he bolted upright. "You're…pregnant?" He whispered.

Helga blushed lightly and nodded. Arnold sat in silence and stared into her eyes for a long moment. Then, so quickly that Helga wasn't quite sure how he'd done it, Arnold was on his feet, hugging her fiercely. "I'm going to be a father!" The sheer force of his yell caused everyone to look in their direction and, much to her chagrin, she felt the blush on her face intensify until it felt like it was about to burn her skin off. But then she looked up at his jubilant face, and she chose to start laughing happily with him.

"A dad!" Arnold called out to everyone as he held her tightly in his arms, in case they'd missed his first yell, "I'm going to be a dad!"

"I think they got the point, Arn-umph!" Helga had tried to laughingly deter Arnold from bursting their friends' eardrums, but was cut off as Arnold dipped her dramatically into a very thorough, public kiss. It was a little out of character for her husband who usually liked to keep the more passionate gestures of affection private, but as she was getting kissed out of the deal, she didn't see any point in bringing that up.

When he returned her to an upright position, she had to take in a few gasps to regain her breath. "Wow," she said breathlessly, "Maybe I should tell you I'm pregnant more often."

Sheena gave an almost worldly laugh form the armchair where she was sitting with Eugene. "Just wait until you hit morning sickness Helga…you'll change your mind real quick." Her eyes were twinkling.

Helga simply rolled her eyes and laughed, leaning into the sturdy warmth of her husband's arms. He leaned down to kiss the shell of her ear and then guided her to sit down on the couch where he had been lying unconscious just a few moments ago.

Predictably, the women rushed to congratulate Helga, nearly suffocating Arnold in their enthusiasm and eagerness to impart good wishes on Helga. The rest of the evening passed painfully quickly, and soon the guests were shrugging into their winter coats and idling at the door – needing to leave so they would be rested for their home journeys, but not wanting to taste the bittersweet flavor of farewell that came upon saying goodbye to their childhood friends. Not wanting to say goodbye.

But it was only goodbye for a little while – they'd all be back.

No matter the years that had passed, Hillwood would always be home – and their friends would always be their family.

**···**

Helga yawned and stretched her legs, rotating her ankles and flexing her toes, and settled against Arnold with a contented sigh. They'd gotten back late the night before, and had just returned from the early morning Christmas services. Almost as soon as they'd walked through the door, they had switched from their Sunday clothes into their pajamas, although Helga had insisted on wearing their Christmas 'uniforms.'

Arnold fingered the cotton ball at the tip of his Santa hat and grinned. "You call me sappy about the holidays, but I would never have thought to wear these."

"Oh, shut it. Don't ruin the moment."

The two were sitting on the floor with their backs against the couch, looking at the Christmas tree which they had finally finished decorating the night before, and Christmas specials were playing quietly in the background. Helga still could not look at the tree without laughing – it was the most pitiful little tree that she'd ever seen. Tiny, bowed, although fortunately with all its needles firmly attached, Helga hadn't been able to say no to the pleading, almost childlike look in his eyes as he took a protective stance next to the tree on the lot. They'd managed to dress it up, but it couldn't take away the fact that it was the Charlie Browniest tree she had ever seen. It was funny to compare the pessimistic cartoon character with her optimistic husband, but there it was, and she loved Arnold for wanting to give the little tree a home.

"Want some more hot chocolate?" Arnold's voice floated lazily over to her, his eyes half-lidded with sleepiness and contentment.

She lifted her gently steaming mug from the floor beside her and took an appreciative sip. "No, I'm good." She stretched her arms and then lifted herself up from the floor and Arnold's embrace, causing him to moan in protest at the loss of her body heat. Shuffling under the tree's bottom branches, Helga pulled out a brightly wrapped present and returned back to Arnold with it in her grasp. "Here you go," she said, plopping it in his lap, "this is your present from me."

Arnold smiled as he quickly pulled the paper off the box and opened the lid. He started laughing. "A nameplate?" He looked at the wooden slab with the golden plate inscribed with his name and psychiatric initials on it. He smiled at her. "Thank you, but when did you have the time to order it? We only found out that I passed the test a few weeks ago."

Helga kissed him on the cheek. "I got it before then; I had faith in you."

His eyes lit up in affection, and he chose to show his gratitude by giving her a very long, loving kiss. When they pulled apart, Helga couldn't keep the sheepish grin from her flushed face. She let out a breathless gasp. "Wow…" she arched her brow, "is that my only Christmas present?"

Arnold gave a bark of laughter before leaning over to the tree and retrieving the other present underneath it. He gave it to her. "Nope. Here's your other one."

He had given her an elaborate quill pen. She drew the scarlet feather across her fingers and giggled. Arnold smiled at the sound. "I thought you might need a special pen for all the autographs you'll be signing as a famous author."

"Wow…" Helga rolled her eyes amusedly, grinning. She kissed him. "Thank you, Arnold."

They sat for a while longer in silence, looking at their presents and then looking at each other. Arnold gave Helga somewhat of a guilty glance, then spoke. "I was hoping for a more fancy first Christmas together, but this has been wonderful. But don't worry – next year I'll be making more so we can have a real Christmas, I promise."

Helga let go of the pen with one hand and poked him playfully on the nose. "Arnold, stop worrying about that. This is all I want – to be here with you. It's been perfect."

Arnold put his nameplate on the ground, and brought one hand around her neck, the other placed protectively and lovingly over her stomach. "I'll say." He rubbed her stomach, "You've already given me the greatest gift I could have received."

Helga rubbed her cheek against his head. "Thanks, Football Head." She smirked, "But give yourself some credit – you did half of the work."

Arnold laughed, "Something tells me you won't be saying that nine months from now." Laughter resided in his eyes as they grew tender, and he leaned towards her. "I love you."

Their kiss was sweet and slow, both reveling in the gift of each other and the gift of the small life growing within Helga.

The season was a time for miracles, and their family together was the sweetest miracle any of them could have dreamed of.

* * *

A/N: And here we're at the end! Yay! Hope it wasn't too corny at the end there - I am a bit sappy about the holidays.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading, favoriting, and reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the final chapter!

Please review! They make me happy.


End file.
